


East of Eden

by flakes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In poche parole riferimenti al passato (e al presente) di Yut-Lung, M/M, Missing Moments, Nel dubbio scrivo i tag sia in italiano che in inglese, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakes/pseuds/flakes
Summary: "Shorter sapeva che c'era appena stata un'imboscata in casa di Dawson.Sapeva che se non si fosse mosso al più presto per capire cosa stesse succedendo, avrebbero potuto perdere una pista davvero importante.Sapeva anche che, probabilmente, sarebbe stato opportuno soccorrere la ragazza che giaceva incosciente davanti alla veranda al più presto.Eppure, davanti a quella minuta figura priva di coscienza, i lunghi capelli corvini che giacevano sull'erba del cortile, per qualche secondo l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che, davvero, non aveva mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua."





	1. Storm in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, allora. Avevo originariamente in programma di scrivere una one-shot veloce, sulle 10.000 parole massimo. Ovviamente, alla fine ne ho scritte quasi 25.000. Solo un altro giorno nella vita di una scrittrice di fanfiction, immagino.
> 
> Solo una cosa prima di lasciarvi alla lettura: per i design dei personaggi mi sono ispirata all'anime, mentre per la scrittura delle scene canoniche mi sono ispirata sia ai dialoghi del manga che a quelli dell'anime. Inoltre, è molto probabile che questa vicenda nell'anime/manga accada in molto meno tempo, ma dato che non è mai stato specificato mi sono presa qualche libertà haha.
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

Shorter sapeva che c'era appena stata un'imboscata in casa di Dawson.

Sapeva che se non si fosse mosso al più presto per capire cosa stesse succedendo, avrebbero potuto perdere una pista davvero importante.

Sapeva anche che, probabilmente, sarebbe stato opportuno soccorrere la ragazza che giaceva incosciente davanti alla veranda al più presto.

Eppure, davanti a quella minuta figura priva di coscienza, i lunghi capelli corvini che giacevano sull'erba del cortile, per qualche secondo l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che, davvero, non aveva mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua.

 

***

 

"Stavo preparando la cena, quando quegli uomini hanno fatto irruzione e rapito il signorino" spiegò l'anziana governante non appena le ebbero medicato la ferita sulla fronte, la voce ancora tremante.

Shorter rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo alla figura stesa sul letto priva di sensi. Quindi aveva capito bene, era davvero un ragazzo. I tratti delicati e i lunghi capelli lo facevano sembrare a tutti gli effetti una ragazza, e anche dopo averne avuto la conferma Shorter ebbe qualche difficoltà a crederci. Beh, non che gli facesse molta differenza; rimaneva stupendo.

"Chi è?" La domanda di Ash lo riportò alla realtà.

"Yau-Si è il figlio del padrone," rispose la donna. "Del professor Alexis Dawson."

Yau-Si Dawson, eh? Dai tratti del viso era evidente che fosse di origine asiatica, e dal nome Shorter evinse che le origini erano effettivamente cinesi, proprio come le sue.

Qualche secondo dopo, il viso di Yau-Si si contorse in una piccola smorfia, e subito dopo i suoi occhi si aprirono lentamente. La sua espressione rimase morbida anche quando si accorse di avere intorno cinque sconosciuti, anche mentre i suoi occhi neri si spostavano di viso in viso.

"Somiglia a Eiji" fu l'unica frase che Shorter riuscì a formulare dopo che i loro sguardi si furono incontrati per qualche secondo.

Era vero, lui e Eiji si somigliavano. Lo stesso sguardo innocente, gli stessi movimenti delicati. Aveva addirittura pensato potesse avere origini giapponesi, a prima vista.

Non appena si mise seduto, Ash e Max gli spiegarono chi erano e perché si trovavano a casa sua. Gli domandarono di Abraham Dawson e, come immaginato, si trattava di suo zio, il fratello minore di suo padre.

A quanto pare, però, nessuno di loro aveva più avuto notizie di Alexis Dawson ormai da sei mesi.

 

***

 

Non appena si riprese abbastanza da rimettersi in piedi, Yau-Si li portò nello studio di suo padre, una piccola stanza in cui l'unica cosa in ordine era la scrivania sulla quale era posizionato un computer. Per il resto, la moquette e il divano erano sepolti sotto una marea di libri di dimensione, colore e longevità diverse, la poltrona era quasi completamente distrutta, e un paio di tende polverose non permettevano di far entrare nemmeno la fioca luce riflessa dalla luna.

Stando a Yau-Si, nemmeno la polizia si era occupata fino in fondo del caso di suo padre, lasciando a lui e alla governante ben poche speranze di ritrovare il professore tanto presto. Non che loro potessero farci molto.

Non appena Yau-Si confermò trattarsi del computer di suo padre, Ash si avvicinò ad esso e chiese retoricamente il permesso di utilizzarlo.

"Ma certo," gli permise Yau-Si. "Solo che c'è bisogno di una password" precisò poi.

Ash non sembrava preoccupato. "Basterà scoprirla" rispose mentre si sedeva alla scrivania e avviava il computer.

"Puoi davvero farlo?" gli domandò Eiji.

Ash si limitò ad alzare le spalle, sicuro di sé.

Non che Shorter dubitasse dell'abilità di Ash, e non che fosse un esperto, ma quell'aggeggio gli sembrava piuttosto moderno. Immaginava gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo per potervi accedere, per non parlare di tutte le ricerche che aveva in programma di fare. Poter consultare i documenti di una persona così vicina al loro obiettivo era una grande occasione, ma proprio per questo era probabile che ci sarebbe voluto un po' per arrivare in fondo alla faccenda. Beh, nel peggiore dei casi avrebbero passato qualche giorno in quella casa, e doveva ammettere che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Dawson era evidentemente ricco sfondato.

Shorter era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo dietro di loro con le mani in tasca, mentre il suo buon senso cercava di tenere il suo sguardo curioso il più lontano possibile dalla figura minuta di Yau-Si.

Quando la governante li raggiunse per annunciare che la cena era pronta, il ragazzo lasciò la stanza. Shorter notò che non sembrava troppo preoccupato dagli sconosciuti che stavano tentando di infiltrarsi nel computer di suo padre, ma immaginò che avere la possibilità di ottenere qualche informazione in più su suo padre sarebbe stato vantaggioso anche per lui.

Non appena Ash fu sicuro che Yau-Si fosse abbastanza lontano, chiamò Shorter vicino a sé con un gesto della mano.

"Shorter, puoi tenere d'occhio Yau-Si?" gli domandò Ash a bassa voce non appena fu abbastanza vicino.

Shorter aggrottò le sopracciglia dietro agli occhiali da sole. "Qualcosa non va?"

"Non lo so," rispose Ash. "Mi sembra troppo tranquillo."

Shorter ci pensò su un attimo, e si accorse di aver notato a sua volta qualcosa di strano nel suo comportamento. Non aveva necessariamente pensato che fosse sospetto, ma era anche vero che nella loro situazione non si poteva mai essere troppo prudenti. Annuì. "Ricevuto."

Uscì dalla stanza, domandandosi se uno dei suoi conoscenti di China Town potesse essere in grado di trovare qualche informazione su di lui.

Sì, conosceva un paio di persone.

 

***

 

"Qualche notizia dai miei fratelli?"

La governante aspettò di aver chiuso attentamente la porta della cucina dietro di sé prima di rispondere.

"Ancora niente, signorino Yut-Lung."

Yut-Lung sbuffò. "Mi chiedo quanto ci metteranno a decidere i dettagli del piano," commentò mentre versava in una tazzina il tè che aveva appena preparato. "Chiamami non appena hai notizie, per favore. Non vedo l'ora di liberarmi di questi tizi e di farla finita con questa sceneggiata."

La donna fece un piccolo inchino mentre lo guardava uscire dalla stanza con il vassoio. "Ovviamente."

Yut-Lung raggiunse l'ufficio di Dawson, dove Ash stava ancora lavorando. Era passata ormai qualche ora, ma non sembrava aver intenzione di staccarsi tanto presto da quello schermo.

Non appena a Yut-Lung mise piede nella stanza, Ash si voltò improvvisamente verso di lui, lo sguardo allarmato, come pronto a difendersi da un eventuale attacco alle spalle.

Gli avevano detto che Ash aveva sensi e riflessi fuori dal normale, ma rimase comunque stupito. "Mi dispiace," gli disse. "Ti ho colto di sorpresa?"

Ash si calmò tanto velocemente quanto si era indispettito, quindi gli rivolse un sorriso. "Non mi piace quando mi si avvicinano alle spalle. Ho vissuto in un quartiere difficile."

Yut-Lung si avvicinò per offrirgli il tè, ma Ash continuò: "Lo sai? I tuoi passi non fanno rumore" notò.

Yut-Lung ricambiò il suo sguardo. Possibile che avesse già intuito la sua vera natura? "Che cosa vuoi dire?" rimandò.

"Esattamente quello che ho detto" si limitò a rispondere Ash, per poi tornare ad occuparsi del computer.

"Noi cinesi veniamo educati a muoverci silenziosamente."

"Oh, è così? Shorter però non è per niente silenzioso."

Shorter? Probabilmente parlava del ragazzo cinese che li accompagnava. Il suo obiettivo principale era Ash, perciò non aveva fatto troppo caso agli altri. Gli era stato detto, però, che uno degli altri gli sarebbe potuto essere utile nel caso in cui le cose si fossero fatte complicate, e il ragazzo cinese era l'unico tra loro su cui i suoi fratelli potevano avere un certo ascendente. Cinese e amico fidato di Ash Lynx; due piccioni con una fava. Immaginava sarebbe stato utile tenere d'occhio anche lui fino a che non avesse ricevuto informazioni più dettagliate.

Domandò ad Ash come precedevano le ricerche, poi finse ammirazione quando il ragazzo gli mostrò la chiavetta super tecnologica che aveva usato per entrare nell'account di Dawson.

In condizioni normali non gli sarebbe importato più di tanto di ficcare il naso nei documenti personali di Dawson, ma se i suoi fratelli erano arrivati addirittura ad allearsi con Golzine per averne una parte, doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di grosso. E, in ogni caso, Yau-Si non vedeva l'ora di scoprire qualcosa in più sulle ricerche di suo padre, giusto? "Posso guardare?" domandò.

"Che domande," rispose Ash. "Questa è casa tua."

Yut-Lung sentì un rumore di passi farsi sempre più vicino, e quando si voltò notò il ragazzino giapponese farsi strada verso Ash. Quando fu dietro di lui, si abbassò per vedere lo schermo. "Ha funzionato?" gli domandò, probabilmente aspettandosi già la risposta.

In tutto questo, l'espressione di Ash era rimasta inalterata, e i muscoli del suo corpo non si erano mai irrigiditi. I suoi occhi color smeraldo non avevano mai abbandonato lo schermo del computer, e la sua smorfia divertita si era trasformata in un vero e proprio sorriso non appena l'altro ragazzo si era avvicinato a lui.

"Guarda con i tuoi occhi" rispose orgoglioso Ash cliccando il tasto "invio" e lasciando che una marea di informazioni inondasse la loro vista.

"Wow, sei fantastico!" esclamò Eiji alzando una mano perché Ash gli desse il cinque.

Possibile che si fidi così tanto di lui? Pensò Yut-Lung mentre le dita dei due ragazzi si intrecciavano l'una con l'altra.

Ma, nonostante la nuova fiducia trovata nel piano che era sul punto di attuare, per qualche motivo, nella sua gola si formò un nodo che non fu in grado di sciogliere per tutta la serata.

 

***

 

La mattina dopo, Shorter si svegliò piuttosto presto. Quasi gli dispiaceva lasciare quel letto così comodo, ma probabilmente era più importante assicurarsi che nessuno in quella casa stesse segretamente tramando contro di loro.

La sera prima aveva contattato un suo vecchio amico, che gli aveva confermato che sarebbe stata una passeggiata trovare qualche informazione su un ragazzo proveniente da una famiglia così in vista. Ora non gli restava che aspettare che lo contattasse di nuovo, e nel frattempo osservare i movimenti di Yau-Si in cerca di qualche anomalia.

Sbadigliò mentre scendeva le scale, e si chiese per un attimo se fosse stato il caso di infilarsi anche la felpa sopra alla canotta, preoccupato di essere troppo poco formale per un ambiente del genere, ma poi decise che il problema della formalità non reggeva il confronto con l'afa estiva di Los Angeles.

In salotto non c'era ancora nessuno, e gli unici rumori che sentiva provenivano dalla cucina, alcune porte più avanti. Aveva immaginato che si trattasse della governante, così si avvicinò per controllare a che punto fosse la preparazione della colazione.

Ma non appena si affacciò alla porta, constatò che non si trattava dell'anziana signora, bensì dell'altro abitante della casa. Non sembrava essersi accorto di lui, troppo occupato davanti ai fornelli con quelle che sembravano delle bustine da tè e vari tipi di erbe e spezie. I suoi movimenti erano leggeri ed essenziali, e gli unici rumori udibili erano prodotti dall'apertura dei barattoli e dallo strusciamento occasionale delle bustine. 

Shorter si chiese perché ci fosse lui in cucina, ma non aveva certo voglia di lamentarsi. Aveva cercato per tutta la notte di allontanare questo pensiero, ma doveva ammettere che Ash non gli avrebbe potuto assegnare un compito più piacevole: passare il tempo ad osservare Yau-Si era un'attività che stava apprezzando davvero tanto. Non aveva passato del tempo con lui la sera prima, ma aveva continuato ad osservarlo da lontano, rendendosi conto solo in seguito che se ne stava approfittando un po' troppo.

Ogni volta che lo guardava notava nuovi dettagli su di lui, ed era qualcosa di completamente nuovo per lui. I capelli corvini erano legati in una coda che gli ricadeva sul petto, proprio come il giorno prima. Da questa prospettiva notò che effettivamente le sue spalle erano piuttosto larghe per appartenere a un corpo femminile, ma era l'unica caratteristica che potesse far intuire il suo sesso di nascita. Aveva persino notato quali capi d'abbigliamento si fosse cambiato rispetto al giorno prima - stesso maglione bianco, pantaloni diversi - e che ora il nastro che aveva usato per legarsi i capelli era verde. Non era mai stato il tipo da notare questo genere di dettagli, ma con Yau-Si gli veniva sorprendentemente naturale.

Shorter si passò una mano tra i capelli e rimase sulla soglia della porta, tentando di fare meno rumore possibile. Beh, Yau-Si non sembrava stare facendo niente di sospetto, quindi non aveva nessun motivo concreto per rimanere lì.

Stava per andarsene in direzione della veranda quando una voce lo interruppe.

"Che stai facendo lì?"

Il primo istinto di Shorter fu sperare che si trattasse di qualcun altro, chiunque altro, ma chi voleva prendere in giro, aveva memorizzato il suono di quella voce la prima volta che l'aveva sentita.

Yau-Si voltò leggermente la testa per potergli rivolgere uno sguardo divertito. "Mi stavi spiando, per caso?"

Shorter tirò un sospiro di sollievo. L'aveva notato, sì, ma almeno non sembrava arrabbiato o preoccupato.

Si grattò la nuca. "Io, ehm... mi stavo chiedendo se avessi bisogno di aiuto."

Yau-Si gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. "Visto che ti sei offerto..." Sembrò riflettere per un attimo. "Potresti passarmi il set di tazze? Lo trovi all'interno della credenza."

Shorter annuì, sperando solo che non si fosse accorto di lui da quando si era fermato davanti alla porta. Erano passati svariati minuti, ormai. Se davvero non aveva niente da nascondere, avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di un pervertito, ed era letteralmente l'ultima impressione che avrebbe voluto dargli.

Posizionò attentamente il vassoio accanto ai fornelli; aveva l'impressione che ognuna di quelle tazze costasse almeno il triplo di quello che la sua famiglia guadagnava in un mese, e non aveva per niente voglia di rischiare di rovinarle.

"Grazie" disse semplicemente Yau-Si mentre metteva a bollire l'acqua nella teiera.

Shorter rimase zitto per qualche momento, e Yau-Si tornò tranquillamente a rimettere in ordine ciò che aveva utilizzato. Shorter immaginò che fosse il momento giusto per andarsene, ma poi pensò che sarebbe stato strano farlo così, senza dire niente.

Onestamente, per quale motivo si stava preoccupando così tanto delle apparenze? Non era per niente da lui.

"Dimmi," iniziò poco dopo. "Perché è il signorino a lavorare al posto della governante?"

Yau-Si sorrise di nuovo. "Suk-Leui è occupata in giardino, e a me piace preparare il tè. Lo trovo rilassante."

Shorter annuì. "Beh, si vede. Siete ben attrezzati qui" commentò mentre lo guardava sistemare i vari barattoli di erbe aromatiche.

Yau-Si non disse niente, limitandosi a sorridere. Shorter si chiese se fosse timido, o se stesse semplicemente cercando di non socializzare troppo con uno degli individui che si era infiltrato improvvisamente in casa sua solo il giorno prima. 

"Scusa se prima ti stavo osservando," decise quindi di dire, onesto. "Non credevo te ne fossi accorto."

"Oh, non fa niente. Tendo a fare questo effetto alla gente; insomma, ad attirare i loro sguardi. Credo che molti pensino che sono una ragazza, a prima vista." Finì di riordinare e richiuse tutti gli sportelli. "E, beh, la mia famiglia mi ha insegnato fin da piccolo a muovermi senza fare rumore, e per questo sono allenato a percepire anche i movimenti più flebili."

Shorter si appoggiò al piano della cucina e incrociò le braccia. Considerò per un attimo l'idea di fargli qualche domanda sul suo passato o sulla sua vita privata, ma poi decise che sarebbe potuto sembrare sospetto, e che in ogni caso le sue fonti gli avrebbero fornito quelle informazioni a breve. "La mia famiglia non mi ha mai insegnato a muovermi silenziosamente," notò quindi. "Ma devo dire che veniamo da ambienti piuttosto diversi."

Yau-Si sembrò sul punto di rispondere, ma poi notò che l'acqua aveva iniziato a bollire. Aprì la teiera e prese una delle bustine, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Shorter. "Credi che i tuoi compagni ci raggiungeranno presto?"

Shorter alzò le spalle. "Non credo proprio. Forse Ash, dato che deve lavorare, ma non gli piace il tè."

Yau-Si annuì. "Beh, allora ne preparerò solo un'altra per te. Vuoi unirti a me?"

Shorter considerò l'offerta per un attimo, ma poi decise istintivamente di rifiutare. "Grazie, ma credo che andrò in veranda. Ho voglia di prendere un po' d'aria." Sperava di non essere sembrato troppo maleducato, ma il sorriso sincero del ragazzo lo tranquillizzò subito dopo.

Qualche secondo dopo, Yau-Si gli offrì la tazza. "Tè nero cinese, spero sarà di tuo gradimento."

Shorter lo prese in mano, e non appena ne sentì l'aroma i suoi occhi si illuminarono. "Oh!" esclamò entusiasta. "Ha lo stesso profumo di quello che faceva sempre mia madre!"

Yau-Si si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, e Shorter pensò di non aver mai sentito un suono così incantevole. "Felice che ti piaccia."

"Grazie mille" gli disse Shorter facendo un piccolo inchino e stando bene attento a non rovesciarne nemmeno una goccia nel movimento. Era serio, ma poi notò lo sguardo divertito di Yau-Si, e i lati della sua bocca si piegarono inevitabilmente in un sorriso.

"Figurati" rispose Yau-Si. Shorter fece per uscire, ma l'altro ragazzo parlò di nuovo. "Penso che vorresti metterti una felpa," notò indicando il suo outfit. "È vero che siamo quasi ad agosto, ma la brezza mattutina non è da sottovalutare."

Shorter rifletté per un attimo. "Sì, probabilmente hai ragione. Beh, nel caso tornerò a prendere la mia felpa."

Yau-Si annuì, quindi si versò una tazza di tè per sé stesso, e Shorter se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.

La veranda era rivolta al giardino sul retro, e da fuori Shorter non aveva avuto occasione di vederla per bene. Numerosi fiori e piante erano posti come decorazione, sia sulla ringhiera della balaustra che ai quattro angoli, e accanto alla porta era posizionato un piccolo tavolino e un paio di sedie pieghevoli. Sia Yau-Si che la governante sembravano apprezzare le piante, quindi non lo trovò una sorpresa, mentre il tavolino aveva un carattere nettamente più sobrio rispetto al resto dell'arredamento. Trovava incredibile l'aver trovato un angolo della casa che non lo facesse sentire fuori posto.

Shorter appoggiò il piattino della tazzina al tavolo, quindi si sedette e prese i suoi occhiali da sole dalla tasca. Dopo esserseli messi, riprese in mano la tazza e soffiò sul tè per qualche secondo per farlo raffreddare un po'.

Ora che si trovava finalmente lontano da Yau-Si, la sua mente ebbe l'occasione di riflettere a mente fredda sulla conversazione appena avuta con lui, e non ci mise molto a rendersi conto che la metà delle sue frasi dovevano essere sembrati dei disperati tentativi di flirtare. Perlomeno non aveva accettato l'offerta di unirsi a lui e aveva saggiamente deciso di godersi il tè da solo. Ogni tanto anche il suo cervello decideva di stare dalla sua parte.

Non che non volesse passare più tempo con Yau-Si, anzi; ma si rese conto che non era il caso di fare amicizia con lui, amico o nemico che fosse. Gli piaceva, ma erano lì solo di passaggio, e sarebbe stata una questione di giorni, forse ore, prima che tornassero dall'altra parte del paese. Ormai la questione era diventata più grande di lui, e non era certo il momento di cazzeggiare in giro.

Shorter prese la tazzina e la portò alla bocca, assaggiando un sorso di tè. Diamine, era veramente buono quanto quello di sua madre.

 

***

 

Shorter dovette aspettare quasi una giornata intera perché Sonny lo richiamasse. Era sempre stato bravo a raccattare informazioni, ma stavolta era stato stranamente lento.

In ogni caso, la Chinatown di Los Angeles non era particolarmente lontana dalla casa di Dawson, e non gli ci volle molto tempo per raggiungere l'indirizzo che l'amico gli aveva dato. Sonny era già seduto a uno dei tavolini, e, nonostante la naturalezza con cui si stava rigirando la cannuccia della bibita tra le mani, l'espressione seria che rivolse a Shorter quando lo vide mettere piede nel locale lo incuriosì.

Raggiunse il suo tavolo e si sedette di fronte a lui. Dopo i dovuti saluti, andò subito al punto. "Allora, hai scoperto qualcosa?"

Sonny annuì e prese tra le mani il suo cellulare, come per controllare le informazioni una seconda volta. "Yau-Si Dawson," iniziò. "16 anni. Entrambi i genitori morti, è stata la sua scuola a presentarlo ai Dawson."

Aspetta un minuto... 16 anni?! Shorter immaginò che non dovesse essere quella l'informazione sulla quale avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi, ma, dannazione, non pensava fosse così giovane. Avrebbe mentito a sé stesso se avesse sostenuto di non aver pensato nemmeno una volta a lui in QUEL modo - le loro stanze erano una accanto all'altra, accidenti! - e ora si sentiva piuttosto in imbarazzo.

Quando Sonny voltò lo schermo del cellulare nella sua direzione per mostrargli ciò che c'era scritto, Shorter fece il possibile per mantenere un'espressione disinteressata e concentrarsi sulle informazioni che si era perso dopo che Sonny aveva nominato la sua età.

"Ha ottenuto una borsa di studio e ha già conseguito il diploma di scuola superiore" concluse Sonny.

Shorter si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e incrociò le braccia. "Quindi è stato adottato per via della sua intelligenza. Ha senso."

Notò che Sonny non aveva ancora appoggiato il cellulare, e si domandò se avesse altre informazioni da passargli. Subito dopo, però, parlò di nuovo.

"Ehi, Shorter," iniziò timidamente, come se avesse difficoltà a trovare le parole giuste. "Come sta Nadia?"

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia, confuso dal cambio di argomento improvviso. Poi, però, immaginò che fosse naturale che un amico che non vedeva da tempo gli chiedesse della sua famiglia. "Bene, credo," rispose. "Sai che mia sorella sa prendersi cura del..."

Le sue parole furono interrotte dall'amico. "Ti ricordi?" gli domandò, mentre le sue labbra tremavano leggermente. "Di quando ci dava da mangiare da piccoli?"

Shorter esitò. "Sì, a quei tempi papà era ancora con noi. Lei ha sempre..." Smise di parlare quando notò che Sonny sembrava non stare più ascoltando. Il suo amico si guardò intorno un paio di volte, poi il suo sguardo si abbassò. "Sonny," lo chiamò. "Che hai?"

Sonny alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, e ora fu evidente a Shorter che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. "Shorter!" esclamò improvvisamente il suo amico. "Non fare domande e vattene subito da Los Angeles!"

"Eh?" mormorò Shorter, notando che nel frattempo gli uomini seduti ai tavolini attorno a loro si stavano alzando tutti contemporaneamente. Erano tutti alti e grossi, con addosso giacca e cravatta e un paio di occhiali da sole.

Improvvisamente, anche le tapparelle del locale si abbassarono, impedendo qualsiasi contatto visivo con l'esterno.

"Dimenticati di quell'Ash e scappa! Ti prego!" continuò Sonny, ma ormai Shorter non lo stava più ascoltando. Valutò per un attimo un eventuale tentativo di fuga, ma gli uomini erano troppi e lo stavano già circondando.

All'improvviso, sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. La presa non era stretta, ma sapeva che se avesse anche solo cercato di alzarsi, la situazione sarebbe cambiata.

"Salve, Shorter Wong," lo accolse una voce dietro di lui. "Il mio nome è Hua-Lung Lee, e sono il fratello di Wang-Lung Lee di New York."

Quando sentì quelle parole, tentò istintivamente di liberarsi dalla presa sulla sua spalla, con il solo risultato che ora il suo intero corpo era bloccato contro al tavolo da due uomini. Si voltò verso l'uomo che aveva parlato. "Il clan Lee?"

 

***

 

Shorter tornò alla villa di Dawson nel tardo pomeriggio, e l'unica cosa che ebbe voglia di fare fu sedersi in veranda e ammirare la vista della città, sperando di risvegliarsi al più presto da quell'incubo.

Ricapitolando: un certo Yut-Lung Lee, membro del clan Lee, di lì a poco l'avrebbe contattato per dargli delle direttive, e fino ad allora doveva tenere d'occhio Ash e gli altri e fare rapporto nel caso gli fosse stato richiesto. In pratica, gli stavano chiedendo di fare il doppio gioco.

I Lee non erano certo una famiglia qualunque; avevano permesso alla comunità cinese di avere un posto in cui vivere serenamente e di avere l'opportunità di farsi un nome in una città difficile come New York, e quando la condizione di Hua-Lung è stata di "scegliere tra un moccioso bianco o il tuo popolo" era evidente che non avrebbe realmente avuto la possibilità di farlo. Il solo pensiero di essere usato in quel modo gli faceva digrignare i denti dalla rabbia.

In quel momento, Ash lo raggiunse in veranda. "Ehi, pigrone" lo salutò passandogli accanto per appoggiarsi alla ringhiera a pochi metri da lui.

Shorter fece il possibile per sfoggiare un'espressione serena. "Ehi, ti sei stufato di stare davanti a quello schermo, finalmente?"

Ash sorrise. "Solo una piccola pausa." Poco dopo, tornò serio, e il tono della sua voce si abbassò. "Allora, hai notato qualcosa?"

Shorter scosse la testa. "No, non ho trovato nulla di losco su Yau-Si" rispose, ed era la verità. Anche se, ora che ci pensava, doveva sicuramente essere implicato nella faccenda, in qualche modo.

"Capisco, meglio così," commentò Ash. "Forse ero troppo teso."

Shorter abbassò lo sguardo. Con tutto quello che era successo, aveva dimenticato di pensare a Yau-Si. Anche se Ash gli aveva chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio, ci aveva messo poco tempo a decidere che sicuramente non avevano niente da temere da lui. O forse era ciò che voleva credere. È vero, non aveva notato niente di sospetto in lui dopo averlo osservato per quasi una giornata intera, ma ora che la possibilità era tornata a galla, e, anzi, si era fatta estremamente concreta, stava cercando disperatamente una qualche ragione che non lo implicasse così evidentemente.

"Shorter!"

La voce di Ash lo riportò alla realtà. Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello dell'amico, leggermente confuso.

"Hai proprio la testa tra le nuvole, oggi."

Shorter sbuffò, poi alzò le gambe per appoggiare entrambi i piedi al tavolino. "No, sono solo stanco. E, onestamente, non riesco a ricordare l'ultima volta che ho mangiato un pasto decente."

Ash alzò un sopracciglio, ma poi decise di lasciar perdere. "Va bene, dirò alla vecchietta di prepararti qualche piatto cinese per tirarti su di morale," disse con un gesto della mano prima di tornare dentro casa. "Saranno sicuramente meglio di quelli che prepari tu."

Shorter piegò la testa indietro per seguire Ash con lo sguardo. "Ehi, ti ricordo che stai parlando con il prossimo proprietario di uno dei ristoranti più famosi di Chinatown!"

"Povero Chang Dai. Sarà meglio dire addio alla sua reputazione" scherzò Ash prima di sparire dietro la porta scorrevole.

Non appena se ne fu andato, Shorter si spostò più in basso sulla sedia per poter appoggiare la testa allo schienale.

Dover stare fermo, senza poter far niente finché non avesse ricevuto ordini, lo faceva sentire così impotente. Se solo fosse riuscito a trovare un'occasione per parlarne con Ash senza che i cinesi lo scoprissero. O meglio, se avesse scoperto quale ruolo avesse davvero Yau-Si in tutto questo, forse...

Proprio in quel momento, un'altra figura mise piede in veranda.

"Chiedo a Suk-Leui di preparare qualcosa?" domandò con il solito tono gentile. "Oppure preferisci..."

Shorter aveva già smesso di ascoltare. Forse perché realmente convinto del coinvolgimento di Yau-Si, forse solo in cerca di qualche modo per sfogare la sua frustrazione, si alzò improvvisamente e afferrò il sottile polso del ragazzo tirandolo verso di sé, per poi stringere le sue spalle e spingerlo contro al muro. Sembrava terrorizzato, ma a Shorter non importava; in ogni caso, non aveva intenzione di fargli del male.

Afferrò il colletto del suo maglione e avvicinò i loro visi. "Chi cazzo sei tu?!" urlò. "Non puoi davvero essere il figlio di Dawson!"

Si era già fatto fregare una volta quando aveva accettato di incontrare Sonny a Chinatown, e non aveva intenzione di lasciare che succedesse di nuovo. Se davvero Yau-Si stava lavorando per i Lee, non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia.

"Ma è la verità!" si affrettò a controbattere Yau-Si, con tono sicuro nonostante la voce tremante.

Shorter valutò per un attimo l'idea di lasciarlo andare, ma la scartò velocemente. Di sicuro non avrebbe ceduto solo a causa di un paio di accuse apparentemente infondate, e dato che ormai l'aveva attaccato, tanto valeva insistere ancora un po'.

Afferrò il suo polso destro con la mano, quindi lo bloccò ancora contro al muro. "Cazzate! Quel Hua-Lung ha minacciato Sonny, l'hanno costretto a mentire!" Yau-Si non disse niente, limitandosi a spostare il viso e chiudere gli occhi, ma le sopracciglia tremanti e le labbra socchiuse contribuirono solo a far aumentare l'irritazione di Shorter. Si avvicinò di nuovo. "Tu sai chi è Yut-Lung, ci scommetto! Sputa il rospo!"

Yau-Si non sembrava avere intenzione di controbattere. Sembrava solo stare aspettando che Shorter lasciasse perdere e si allontanasse da lui, convinto forse che qualsiasi suo tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua presa o di convincerlo a credergli sarebbe stato vano. Shorter era quasi sul punto di farlo, consapevole che probabilmente stava esagerando. Se davvero non avesse avuto niente a che fare con i Lee, non si sarebbe meritato certo un trattamento del genere.

Ma proprio mentre Shorter stava per allentare la presa, Yau-Si spostò leggermente il peso del suo corpo sulla gamba sinistra, e i capelli che coprivano il lato del suo collo si spostarono, lasciando a Shorter l'occasione di intravedere un tatuaggio stampato sulla sua pelle. Utilizzò la mano che teneva ancora l'orlo del suo maglione per spostare la ciocca di capelli, e non appena vide la figura rappresentata non ebbe più dubbi.

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi sul suo viso. "Questo tatuaggio..." iniziò, il tono nettamente più incerto rispetto a pochi secondi prima. "È il simbolo della famiglia Lee..."

La smorfia di terrore di Yau-Si si trasformò improvvisamente in un sorriso compiaciuto, e a Shorter morirono le parole in gola. Lasciò andare la presa quanto bastò perché il ragazzo potesse liberarsi e allontanarsi da lui. Si coprì il tatuaggio con una mano, come in un tentativo ulteriore di nascondere la sua identità, ma ormai non c'erano più dubbi.

Shorter si voltò verso di lui, e nel frattempo la sua rabbia ammontava tanto velocemente quanto gli ingranaggi del suo cervello si incastravano, uno dopo l'altro.

Non poteva fare niente contro i Lee, ovviamente, ma Yau-Si non era abbastanza forte da tenergli testa; avrebbe significato prendersela con il più debole, è vero, ma scoprire qualcosa avrebbe pur sempre significato fare un passo avanti.

Ma ora, l'espressione meschina e il sorriso orgoglioso del ragazzo che aveva davanti avevano rimpiazzato fin troppo bruscamente l'atteggiamento gentile di Yau-Si. Shorter non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso. "Sei tu..." iniziò, esitante. "Yut-Lung?"

Yut-Lung allargò il suo sorriso, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva sempre più subdolo. La mano che fino a un attimo prima aveva tenuto sul collo afferrò i capelli legati in una coda e li fece ricadere di nuovo sulla sua spalla, in modo che coprissero di nuovo la figura del dragone tatuata sul suo collo. "Questo non è il posto ideale in cui parlare di queste cose, non credi anche tu?"

Shorter era confuso, davvero confuso. C'erano tante cose che non gli quadravano, ma doveva ammettere che in quel momento non era esattamente nelle condizioni di riflettere lucidamente. C'era solo una cosa di cui era sicuro: aveva adorato lo sguardo gentile di Yau-Si dal primo momento, ma quello di Yut-Lung lo colpì ancora di più. Non sapeva se in positivo o in negativo, ma lo trovava ipnotizzante. Come quello di un serpente.

Giusto, ecco la parola che cercava. Serpente. Un elegante, pericoloso, e bellissimo serpente, pronto ad avvolgerlo tra le sue spire non appena avesse abbassato la guardia.

 

***

 

Shorter scese le scale con l'asciugamano ancora appoggiato alla testa e con addosso solo una canotta e un paio di pantaloni, nonostante la brezza serale stesse iniziando a farsi sempre più fresca. A giudicare dalle voci che sentiva, più o meno tutti si trovavano in salotto; poteva sentire Ash lamentarsi che qualcuno avesse cambiato la password al computer mentre lui non era presente, ed Eiji ripetere che sicuramente non era colpa di Yau-Si o di Suk-Leui. Valutò per un attimo l'idea di raggiungerli, ma poi decise di dirigersi prima in cucina.

Si sentiva irrequieto. Voleva stare sotto la doccia più tempo, usandola come scusa per stare lontano dagli altri il più possibile, ma non riusciva a stare fermo in un posto per troppo tempo. Era sceso al piano di sotto, ma ora il solo pensiero di permettere a sé stesso di godersi la compagnia dei suoi amici lo faceva sentire un verme. Certo, non sapeva ancora cosa i Lee gli avrebbero chiesto di fare, ma le condizioni che gli avevano imposto non facevano presagire niente di buono.

Si versò un bicchiere d'acqua, e nel frattempo tentò di pensare a una scusa per evitare di unirsi agli altri. Era troppo presto per andare a dormire e troppo freddo per uscire di casa, e in ogni caso non era da lui evitare la compagnia degli altri. Sapeva che Ash si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa non andava, qualunque scusa avesse usato.

Sospirò. L'unico modo che aveva per non destare sospetti era andare da loro e parlare come se tutto fosse normale.

"Che ci fai qui?"

La voce di Yut-Lung era vicinissima, tanto da cogliere Shorter completamente di sorpresa. Cazzo, non scherzava quando diceva che gli avevano insegnato a muoversi silenziosamente. Si voltò verso di lui, e Yut-Lung non si mosse. Era a circa un metro da lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto e l'espressione stanca ma sempre schietta. Shorter aveva intenzione di rivolgergli uno sguardo stizzito, ma non appena lo vide, tutti i suoi propositi andarono a farsi benedire. Aveva addosso una leggera camicia da notte che gli copriva a malapena le cosce, e i lunghi capelli gli ricadevano liberi sulla schiena. Shorter dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per tenere a bada il ritmo dei suoi respiri.

Visto che l'altro non sembrava avere intenzione di controbattere, Yut-Lung parlò di nuovo. "Non dovresti passare troppo tempo lontano dai tuoi compagni, o si insospettiranno."

Le sue parole riportarono Shorter alla realtà. Sbuffò mentre dava un un ultimo colpo ai capelli prima di abbassare l'asciugamano, poi riportò la sua attenzione al suo bicchiere d'acqua, ormai vuoto. "Non ho ancora deciso se assecondare le vostre richieste oppure no."

Yut-Lung rise leggermente, poi lo affiancò per versarsi a sua volta da bere. "Pensavo saresti stato abbastanza coscienzioso da non discutere l'autorità dei miei fratelli. Non ti consiglio di metterti contro di loro."

Shorter evitò di posare di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. Si domandò perché non avesse incluso anche se stesso parlando della sua famiglia, ma non ci fece troppo caso. "Non sto discutendo la loro autorità, solo la moralità delle loro azioni."

Yut-Lung bevve un sorso d'acqua. "Parli come se conoscessi già il loro piano."

Shorter scosse la testa. "Non importa. Mi hanno chiesto di tradire uno dei miei migliori amici."

"Sei così sentimentale" si limitò a commentare Yut-Lung, un sorriso divertito sul suo volto.

"Come ti pare." Shorter lasciò il bicchiere nel lavandino e fece per andarsene, ma Yut-Lung parlò ancora.

"Posso prepararti un'altra tazza di tè, se l'acqua non ti soddisfa. Mi era sembrato che l'ultima volta ti fosse piaciuto."

Il suo tono sembrava quasi... malizioso?

Le sue parole avevano fatto tornare alla mente di Shorter il ricordo del primo giorno passato alla villa, quando Yau-Si era ancora solo un giovane e timido studente che tentava solamente di essere gentile con lui. Quel Yau-Si gli piaceva davvero, davvero tanto.

La mano di Shorter si strinse in un pugno. "Smetti di parlare, per favore."

Yut-Lung voltò tutto il corpo verso di lui, la mano destra appoggiata alla sua guancia mentre la sinistra reggeva il gomito dell'altro braccio. Il suo sorriso si era fatto ancora più meschino, nonostante il suo tono fosse ancora allegro. "Cosa? E io che pensavo di piacerti."

A quel punto, Shorter non poté fare a meno di spostare lo sguardo su di lui. "Di che... di che stai parlando?"

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle. "Beh, immagino che sia mio dovere fare il possibile per assicurarmi la tua completa collaborazione. E, considerando il modo in cui mi guardi dal giorno in cui sei arrivato in questa casa, ho pensato che questo sarebbe stato l'incentivo perfetto. O sbaglio?"

La testa di Shorter stava girando sempre, sempre più velocemente. Yut-Lung Lee, 16 anni, gli stava proponendo di fare sesso con lui in cambio della sua fedeltà. E, a quanto pare, tutti i tentativi che aveva fatto per non fargli notare l'attrazione che provava per lui erano stati completamente e assolutamente inutili.

Yut-Lung aspettava evidentemente una risposta, e Shorter riuscì a malapena ad accontentarlo solo alcuni secondi dopo. "Tu..." balbettò. "P-puoi ripetermi la tua età?"

Yut-Lung rise. "Tranquillo, non sarebbe certo la mia prima volta."

Shorter lo guardò incredulo. Gli aveva risposto come se fosse ovvio, come se quell'informazione rendesse tutto normale, ma rappresentava solo una piccolissima parte del problema. Non sapeva da dove cominciare per controbattere, perciò scelse la prima cosa che gli passò per la testa. "Credi che i tuoi fratelli sarebbero d'accordo?"

Yut-Lung sembrò sorpreso per un attimo, ma poi rise di nuovo. Stavolta però, quella risata aveva un che di amaro.

"Ora è il tuo turno di smettere di parlare, Shorter" tagliò corto.

Shorter ebbe solo un momento per far caso al modo in cui le sue labbra si chiudevano intorno al suo nome prima di vederlo avvicinarsi pericolosamente a lui.

Il cervello di Shorter non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di mandare il comando alle sue gambe per andarsene. In un attimo, le braccia di Yut-Lung erano intorno al suo collo, e il suo corpo snello era appoggiato al suo.

Shorter aveva intenzione di allontanarlo, di andarsene in camera e di chiudere a chiave la porta; o meglio, il suo buon senso gli suggeriva questo. Ma quale potere poteva avere il buon senso in confronto alla miriade di sensazioni che il suo corpo stava improvvisamente provando? Pensare di rifiutarlo era facile, ma non appena il profumo di Yut-Lung investì le sue narici, il suo cervello andò completamente in corto circuito.

Yut-Lung sorrise, le labbra a pochi millimetri dalle sue. "Ma guardati. Credi davvero che sarai in grado di resistere?"

Era così imbarazzante, ma Shorter sapeva che aveva ragione. Aveva già toccato il punto di non ritorno.

Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Yut-Lung, mentre il suo naso e la sua bocca sprofondarono nell'incavo del suo collo, sotto ai capelli.

Shorter non aveva mai odiato così tanto sé stesso. Perché lo stava facendo? Sì, voleva portarselo a letto, ma non voleva che fosse solo un modo per ricattarlo. E se poi non avesse accettato di lavorare con i Lee nonostante questo, sarebbe stato addirittura peggio. In breve, era sul punto di approfittarsi di lui, e senza troppe cerimonie. Era sbagliato, così incredibilmente sbagliato.

Ma cazzo, non riusciva a fermarsi. Yut-Lung era tra le sue braccia, e la sua vita era così sottile e i suoi capelli così profumati e le dita che gli accarezzavano la nuca così delicate. Iniziò a baciare la pelle dietro al suo orecchio, mentre con le braccia lo strinse a sé, in un tentativo disperato di sentire il più possibile il suo corpo.

"Shorter..." mormorò Yut-Lung poco dopo, e il tono della sua voce permise finalmente a Shorter di tornare momentaneamente alla realtà.

All'inizio aveva avuto l'impressione che si trattasse di un gemito di piacere, ma il modo in cui si stava comportando ora suggeriva tutto il contrario. Il suo corpo si era irrigidito, e poteva sentire le dita della mano appoggiate alla sua nuca tremare leggermente.

Gli ricordava quasi...

La consapevolezza di ciò che stava succedendo lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e in un primo momento non seppe come comportarsi. Pensò di allontanarsi da lui, ma poi decise che, dato che non era stato lui ad iniziare, non sarebbe stata la scelta giusta. Quindi, decise di allontanare la bocca dalla sua nuca, ma continuò a stringerlo delicatamente a sé con le braccia. Voleva tentare di tranquillizzarlo.

"Yut-Lung?" iniziò, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta. Non poteva vedere la sua espressione, ma non ne aveva bisogno. "Qualcuno ti ha mai abbracciato in questo modo?"

Sentì Yut-Lung sospirare, ma, di nuovo, non ricevette nessuna risposta. Poco dopo, però, anche le sue braccia si chiusero intorno alle sue spalle, e i suoi muscoli iniziarono a rilassarsi.

La parte inferiore del corpo di Shorter era ancora evidentemente in attesa di una qualche soddisfazione, ma in quel momento non gli importava. Yut-Lung non aveva detto niente, ma le sue reazioni avevano già parlato abbastanza. Aveva detto che non sarebbe stata la sua prima volta, ma era anche evidente che non era per niente abituato a ricevere un trattamento così premuroso.

Shorter non disse niente, limitandosi a godersi quell'abbraccio così intimo e a sperare che nessuno decidesse di entrare in cucina in quel momento.

Ci vollero quasi due minuti perché Yut-Lung si rendesse pienamente conto della situazione. Improvvisamente, Shorter sentì di nuovo il suo corpo irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia, e subito le sue mani si spostarono sul suo petto per spingerlo lontano da sé. Shorter lasciò che si allontanasse da lui, e non appena vide la sua espressione tornò a chiedersi se fosse stata davvero la scelta giusta. A tratti sembrava arrabbiato, a tratti sembrava un cerbiatto smarrito e confuso.

"Cosa credi di fare?!" esclamò.

Shorter fu preso alla sprovvista. "Scusa, ho solo pensato che..."

"Cos'è, vuoi mostrarmi la tua pietà?" continuò Yut-Lung, ignorando completamente le parole dell'altro. "Beh, grazie mille, ma non mi serve!" Ora stava praticamente urlando, e Shorter non si sarebbe sorpreso se qualcuno li avesse raggiunti per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

"Ti sbagli!" rispose Shorter. "Ascoltami! Ho avuto l'impressione che fossi a disagio e ho pensato che... ecco..." Nemmeno lui era sicuro di cosa dire, e lo sguardo inquisitorio di Yut-Lung non lo stava aiutando. L'aveva fatto istintivamente; credeva che gli avrebbe fatto piacere, che ne avesse bisogno.

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Sei tu..." iniziò, ma poi esitò, come per tentare di trovare le parole giuste. "Sei tu che mi hai fatto sentire così."

Shorter esitò. "Scusa," fu tutto ciò che riuscì a formulare poco dopo. "Io non credevo che..."

Yut-Lung alzò una mano per farlo smettere di parlare. "Smettila," gli ordinò. "Non... non parlarmi." Scosse la testa e se ne andò prima che Shorter potesse aggiungere altro.

Shorter rimase in piedi, in mezzo alla cucina, a chiedersi come fosse possibile che la situazione si fosse complicata ancora di più di quanto non lo fosse già.

Sospirò. La sua prima impressione era stata giusta. Anche se vagamente, il comportamento di Yut-Lung gli aveva ricordato l'Ash di qualche anno prima, l'Ash che si trovava ancora tra le grinfie di Golzine.

 

***

Erano passati ormai alcuni giorni dall'ultima comunicazione che Yut-Lung aveva avuto con i suoi fratelli.

Quando Ash aveva notato la sospetta furtività dei suoi movimenti, il primo giorno, aveva pensato di essersela in qualche modo cavata con la scusa che aveva usato. Ma quando, solo un paio di giorni dopo, Ash l'aveva attaccato accusandolo di aver cambiato di proposito la password del computer di Dawson, aveva capito di essersi solo illuso. Per quanto fosse bravo a fingere, Ash aveva notato subito che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava, arrivando persino a chiedere al suo amico di tenerlo d'occhio. A quanto pare, il suo istinto gli aveva suggerito che, nonostante tutto, non doveva abbassare la guardia intorno a lui. E non era qualcosa che poteva ignorare, se aveva intenzione di accontentare i suoi fratelli.

Così li aveva contattati per dire loro che ciò che gli avevano ordinato di fare ormai non era più fattibile, e che avevano bisogno di trovare un'altro modo. Loro, quindi, avevano ordinato a lui di trovarne uno, da solo.

E lui non poteva far altro che obbedire. Aveva ancora bisogno dell'approvazione dei suoi fratelli, era ancora troppo poco importante nel quadro generale della famiglia Lee per lasciare che un ragazzino rovinasse tutto il lavoro fatto fino ad allora.

Ma non sapeva davvero come fare. Ash sembrava non avere alcun punto debole; era realmente l'avversario più formidabile che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento.

Dopo che Suk-Leui chiuse dietro di sé la porta che dava sul retro della casa, Yut-Lung si dirise in salotto con il vassoio tra le mani. Nessuno dei presenti lo degnò di uno sguardo, nemmeno dopo che ebbe posato il vassoio sul tavolino. Max e Ibe erano seduti sul divano, l'attenzione rivolta verso la porta finestra che dava sulla veranda. Anche Shorter era presente, in piedi accanto alla finestra, anche lui intento ad osservare l'esterno della casa.

Yut-Lung si avvicinò alla porta finestra e spostò leggermente le tende per controllare cosa stesse succedendo. Ash e il ragazzo giapponese stavano parlando, ma dato che tutte le finestre erano chiuse, non riusciva a capire cosa stessero dicendo. Si domandò come i tre riuscissero a seguire la conversazione, arrivando poi alla conclusione che fossero interessati semplicemente alle eventuali reazioni dei due.

In ogni caso, Yut-Lung ebbe solo il tempo di osservare l'espressione malinconica di Eiji prima di vedere Ash rientrare in casa. Gli angoli della sua bocca puntavano verso l'alto, ma era evidente che dietro a quell'espressione si stesse nascondendo lo stesso sentimento che aveva visto sul viso di Eiji.

Ibe si alzò con l'intenzione di parlare, ma Ash lo precedette. "Adesso è il tuo turno, Ibe."

L'uomo lo guardò confuso. "Mh?"

"Me ne vado nella mia stanza," rispose Ash. "Tiralo su di morale anche per me, d'accordo?"

Ibe tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Grazie, Ash."

"Non dirlo nemmeno," rispose il ragazzo, già sulle scale che portavano al primo piano. "Il mio aiuto non è affatto a buon mercato. Mi devi un favore."

L'aveva detto con il tono presuntuoso che si addice ai ricatti, ma era evidente che fosse molto più semplice. Come aveva detto, voleva che in cambio Ibe facesse la sua parte nel tirare Eiji su di morale.

Ibe sembrava sul punto di controbattere, ma Ash era già sparito al piano di sopra.

A quel punto, Shorter si voltò verso Max e Ibe, l'espressione confusa. "Che sta succedendo?" Anche lui doveva essersi perso l'inizio del discorso.

Mentre Ibe si dirigeva sulla veranda, Max rispose alla sua domanda. Alla fine, Shorter incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Tornare in Giappone, eh?" considerò. "Che peccato, mi mancherà. Però devo ammettere che per lui sarebbe la scelta migliore."

Yut-Lung tornò a guardare all'esterno. Davanti alle sfumature rossastre dell'orizzonte, dietro al quale il sole stava ormai sparendo, Eiji era piegato sulla ringhiera, le spalle tremanti, mentre Ibe gli carezzava silenziosamente la schiena.

Yut-Lung riuscì a stento a trattenere un sorriso. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Finalmente, aveva trovato il modo giusto per attirare Ash in trappola.

 

***

 

Non appena Suk-Leui chiuse la porta dietro di sé e sparì in corridoio, Yut-Lung si ritrovò a provare un senso di agitazione che non riusciva del tutto a spiegarsi.

Erano passati due giorni da quando i suoi fratelli gli avevano chiesto di trovare da solo un piano per avere la meglio su Ash; due giorni da quello sfortunato incontro in cucina con Shorter.

Dopo aver parlato con loro, l'unica cosa che aveva pensato inizialmente era che solo Shorter sarebbe stato in grado di convincere Ash ad abbassare la guardia, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo a farlo. Pensava di aver bisogno di trovare un modo per incentivarlo, e, onestamente, offrirgli il proprio corpo era l'unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente; l'unica arma che possedeva che era sicuro sarebbe stata efficace.

E, insomma, ormai l'aveva fatto svariate volte, ed aveva sempre funzionato. Certo, non l'aveva mai fatto di sua iniziativa prima di allora, ma immaginava che non sarebbe stato poi così diverso. Inoltre, era evidente che Shorter si sentisse attratto da lui. Di sicuro non avrebbe rifiutato. Sembrava il piano perfetto.

Eppure, non aveva funzionato. Anzi, era stato lui a rimetterci.

Gli ci volle circa un giorno per capire che non era stato lui a sbagliare qualcosa; era stato Shorter che si era comportato in modo diverso da qualsiasi altro partner avesse mai avuto prima.

Ma, nonostante questo, non riuscì a capire. Ciò che Shorter gli aveva detto, e il modo in cui il suo corpo e la sua mente avevano reagito a quelle parole; le sue braccia che lo stringevano a sé e le sue labbra che lasciavano piccoli, delicati baci dietro al suo orecchio. Gli era sembrato così intimo, TROPPO intimo. Sorprendentemente piacevole, ma anche incredibilmente soffocante.

Gli aveva detto di non parlargli più, e diceva sul serio. E Shorter l'aveva accontentato: nell'arco di quei due giorni non gli aveva rivolto nemmeno uno sguardo. Yut-Lung gliene era grato. Dal canto suo, aveva usato la scusa di non aver più ricevuto particolari direttive dai suoi fratelli per evitare di avere a che fare con lui. Di certo, però, quella situazione era destinata a durare poco.

Ed effettivamente, ora che i dettagli del piano di cui aveva gettato le basi sembravano essere stati delineati, rimaneva solo da informare colui che avrebbe collaborato con loro dall'interno.

Suk-Leui era stata come sempre efficiente, e solo 5 minuti dopo Shorter era già all'interno della stanza di Yut-Lung. Rimase in piedi davanti alla porta, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo cauto.

Yut-Lung non si alzò dalla poltrona. "Hai un'idea del perché ti abbia chiamato qui?"

"Se vuoi notizie di Ash," rispose Shorter, una punta di ironia nella voce. "È in salotto con Max. Credo che abbia quasi concluso le ricerche."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi su di lui e scosse la testa. "Ho trovato il lavoro giusto per te" disse, senza troppi giri di parole.

Shorter si limitò a sbuffare.

Yut-Lung sorrise compiaciuto. "Devi rapire il ragazzino giapponese."

L'espressione di Shorter cambiò, ma Yut-Lung ebbe difficoltà a leggerla. Esitò qualche secondo prima di parlare. "Vuoi che rapisca Eiji?" domandò. "Di che stai parlando?"

"Beh, il mio compito iniziale era quello di catturare Ash Lynx vivo e di consegnarlo a mio fratello," spiegò quindi Yut-Lung. "Ma è diventato evidente che sarebbe troppo dura. Sospetta di me." Alzò un braccio e iniziò a disegnare delle figure con la mano, tanto elegantemente quanto silenziosamente. "Ha notato che i miei non sono movimenti comuni. Nessuno se n'era mai accorto prima." Abbassò la mano e si appoggiò di nuovo al braccio della poltrona. "Come un animale selvatico, è in grado di percepire chi è dalla sua parte e chi invece è suo nemico. Per questo, ho deciso di fare qualche modifica al piano."

L'espressione di Shorter si fece cupa. "In poche parole, hai intenzione di usare Eiji come esca per catturare Ash."

Il sorriso di Yut-Lung si allargò. "Vedo che ci capiamo al volo. Il ragazzo giapponese - Eiji, hai detto? - sembrate tutti stimarlo così tanto. Ash, in particolare, non abbassa mai la guardia, eccetto che con lui." Lanciò uno sguardo a Shorter, che ormai era furioso. "È il suo unico punto debole, e ho intenzione di sfruttare la cosa."

"Bastardo!" urlò Shorter, ancora prima che Yut-Lung potesse finire la frase.

Yut-Lung sentì il rumore di una lama, e lanciò uno sguardo a Shorter. Aveva estratto un coltello dalla giacca, e si stava avvicinando a lui. Il sorriso di Yut-Lung non scomparve. "Cosa c'è, vuoi ammazzarmi?" gli domandò con tono disinteressato. Shorter non rispose. "Mi domando cosa accadrà a tua sorella, allora" aggiunse, proprio quando Shorter era sul punto di puntare il coltello alla sua gola. La fredda lama stava sfiorando il suo collo, ma sapeva che Shorter non gli avrebbe fatto del male; non poteva permetterselo. "Uccidere me, un Lee, e disobbedire a mio fratello, equivarrebbe a tradire il tuo popolo. Di conseguenza, la sicurezza di tua sorella non sarebbe più garantita."

Shorter schioccò la lingua frustrato, ma non ritrasse il coltello.

Yut-Lung, allora, lo spostò con la mano, quindi si alzò in piedi. Shorter era ancora piegato verso la poltrona, probabilmente ancora indeciso sul da farsi, quindi si abbassò su di lui per avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio. "Si è presa cura di te dopo la morte dei tuoi genitori, o sbaglio?"

Shorter digrignò i denti, e Yut-Lung sorrise soddisfatto, immaginando che fosse sul punto di arrendersi. Dato che il suo ultimo tentativo non aveva funzionato, aveva pensato di chiedere a Wang-Lung informazioni dettagliate sulla famiglia Wong per poterlo ricattare, come ultima risorsa. Per fortuna, sembrava tenere davvero molto a sua sorella.

Ma improvvisamente, Shorter reagì di nuovo. "Lurido figlio di puttana!" esclamò, e stavolta non perse tempo.

Un attimo dopo, Yut-Lung si ritrovò steso sul letto, la spalla destra bloccata da una delle mani di Shorter mentre l'altra teneva stretto il manico del coltello; era sollevata in aria, pronta ad abbassarsi per colpire. In ogni caso, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rendersene conto, poiché un attimo dopo esso si trovava già pericolosamente vicino al suo viso. La lama era infilata contemporaneamente nel materasso e tra i suoi capelli; doveva aver tagliato almeno un paio di ciocche, ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Finalmente, Yut-Lung perse il suo sorriso. Fino a quel momento, aveva dato per scontato che Shorter non stesse pensando seriamente di fargli del male, che fosse tutto un bluff. Ma ora non ne era più così sicuro. Lo stava bloccando al letto con tutto il suo corpo, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. La sua espressione era indescrivibile. Rabbia, paura, risentimento, delusione. Yut-Lung ricambiò il suo sguardo, sorpreso, improvvisamente terrorizzato all'idea di istigarlo di nuovo.

Stavolta, fu Shorter a parlare. "Io vi rispettavo molto," disse. "I miei genitori dicevano sempre che se eravamo in grado di sopravvivere in queste terre straniere era solo grazie ai Lee." Le sue labbra iniziarono a tremare, ed esitò qualche attimo. "Nonostante tutte le cattive voci che giravano sulla vostra famiglia, non ho mai dubitato di voi." 

Le sue lacrime caddero sulle guance di Yut-Lung, che si sentì improvvisamente a corto di parole.

"Ma ora ho capito come stanno le cose," continuò. "Voi siete esattamente come Dino, sanguisughe che vivono grazie al sangue versato da altri!"

Le lacrime non smettevano di scendere, ma Yut-Lung non riuscì a trovare in sé stesso la motivazione per tentare di allontanarlo. Invece, si limitò a sostenere il suo sguardo, lasciando che sfogasse le sue emozioni con le parole.

Finalmente, alcuni secondi dopo, Shorter lasciò la presa e arretrò leggermente, allontanando i loro visi. Si asciugò gli occhi e le guance con il dorso della mano. "Lo sai, quando ti ho visto per la prima volta ho pensato che somigliassi a Eiji," lo informò. "Ora non riesco nemmeno a credere di averlo pensato." Si alzò dal letto e si infilò gli occhiali da sole. "Non sei altro che un fottuto serpente velenoso."

Detto questo, uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta, lasciando Yut-Lung a contemplare l'improvviso silenzio in cui era ripiombata la sua stanza.

Ci vollero alcuni secondi perché si decidesse ad alzarsi, e, anche in quel momento, non riuscì a fare a meno di rimanere seduto sul bordo di esso per qualche minuto. Lanciò uno sguardo alla porta, poi si asciugò le lacrime salate che erano cadute sulle sue guance.

Fissò le sue dita bagnate per qualche attimo, chiedendosi perché tutto d'un tratto si sentisse così. Non si era fatto scrupoli a ricattare Shorter usando ogni mezzo possibile, ma era rimasto sorpreso da quella reazione.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di rifletterci quando avrebbe voluto, perché la voce di Suk-Leui lo raggiunse dal corridoio. "Signorino Yut-Lung?" lo chiamò. "Ho un messaggio da parte del signor Hua-Lung."

"Arrivo subito" rispose Yut-Lung. Si alzò dal letto, quindi estrasse il coltello dal materasso. Gli aveva, in effetti, reciso un paio di ciocche di capelli.

Lo sollevò verso il suo viso e osservò il riflesso dei suoi occhi nella lama. Nonostante la confusione che stava provando, c'era solo una cosa di cui era certo: aveva odiato vedere Shorter in quelle condizioni, e odiava ancora di più esserne stato lui stesso la causa.

 

***

 

La brezza di quel pomeriggio estivo era così consistente da far rabbrividire la nuca di Shorter. Immaginò che sarebbe stato meglio rientrare in casa, o almeno sistemare le maniche della felpa che gli erano ricadute sugli avambracci ormai più di un'ora prima. Ma, onestamente, non aveva la forza di fare nessuna delle due cose. O qualsiasi altra cosa, in generale.

Yut-Lung gli aveva detto che il suo compito sarebbe stato quello di rapire Eiji, ma immaginava di dover aspettare un segnale, o qualcosa del genere. Nel frattempo, l'unica cosa utile che aveva pensato di fare era sedersi in veranda e riflettere su come avrebbe potuto tirare sé stesso e i suoi amici fuori da quella situazione.

Inutile dire che non gli era venuto in mente niente. I Lee erano troppo potenti, e se, come aveva ipotizzato, si erano alleati con Dino, la situazione era davvero senza via d'uscita.

In breve, aveva le mani legate. Sapeva che Ash se la sarebbe cavata da solo in un modo o nell'altro, quindi l'unica cosa che poteva fare era sperare di avere la possibilità di rimanere il più possibile vicino a Eiji e di tentare di proteggerlo finché ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

Sospirò. Facile a dirsi.

Lasciò cadere la testa indietro e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che quel mal di testa se ne andasse al più presto. Dentro casa, tutti si stavano impegnando, consapevoli che non sarebbe stato possibile passare ancora troppo tempo in quell'abitazione e che ormai era il momento di preparare le valige e andarsene. A parte Max accompagnato da un paio di sigarette, nessuno aveva messo piede sul balcone da quando era lì, e ne era felice. Ormai non gli importava più di sembrare sospetto, aveva solo bisogno di stare da solo il più possibile. Si sentiva ancora leggermente stordito dopo quello che era successo quella mattina in camera di Yut-Lung, ed era intenzionato a riprendersi al più presto. Yut-Lung avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo da un momento all'altro per dirgli che doveva prepararsi all'azione, e non voleva farsi trovare impreparato. Aveva bisogno di essere lucido se voleva avere una minima possibilità di fornire qualsiasi aiuto ad Ash ed Eiji.

Proprio in quel momento, sentì la porta di legno del balcone scricchiolare. Ascoltò attentamente: nessun rumore. Non aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi per capire di chi si trattasse.

"Shorter?" lo chiamò. Shorter non si mosse, ma Yut-Lung parlò come se avesse ricevuto una risposta. "I miei fratelli mi hanno detto che domani attueremo il piano. Ti prego di tenerti pronto."

Shorter non rispose. Aspettò di sentire di nuovo il rumore della porta, ma non successe. Aprì l'occhio destro per sbirciare nella direzione da cui era entrato Yut-Lung, e, come si aspettava, lo vide in piedi a pochi centimetri da lui, i capelli mossi leggermente dal vento e lo sguardo rivolto verso l'orizzonte.

Negli ultimi giorni l'aveva evitato in qualsiasi modo, quindi si domandò perché avesse improvvisamente deciso di rimanere vicino a lui nonostante non avesse niente da aggiungere.

Ovviamente, nelle ultime ore non aveva pensato solo ad Ash ed Eiji. Dopo quello che era successo, non poteva certo fingere di non essere rimasto condizionato. Non era passato molto tempo da quando gli aveva sputato in faccia tutto quello che pensava di lui e della sua famiglia, e, nonostante non se ne pentisse minimamente, non riusciva a fare a meno di chiedersi che significato avesse l'espressione che gli aveva rivolto poco prima che se ne andasse. Ed in particolare, perché ogni volta che nominava la sua famiglia, la sua espressione cambiava quasi impercettibilmente.

Era ancora fottutamente furioso per quello che lo stava costringendo a fare, ma, nonostante ciò, non riusciva a dimenticare lo sguardo impaurito e confuso che gli aveva rivolto dopo essere stato abbracciato.

Shorter non sapeva se fosse il caso di fargli tutte le domande che gli erano passate per la testa, ma dato che in poche ore non ne avrebbe più avuto l'occasione, decise che ne valeva la pena.

Alzò la testa e aprì gli occhi, ma non lo guardò. "Yut-Lung?"

Yut-Lung si limitò a mormorare, indicandogli che lo stava ascoltando.

"Perché parli della tua famiglia come se tu non ne facessi parte?"

Sentì Yut-Lung ridere leggermente, ma percepì una certa amarezza. "Andiamo subito al sodo, vedo."

Shorter. "Non devi rispondermi se non vuoi."

Yut-Lung si avvicinò alla ringhiera e si affacciò. Shorter lo seguì con lo sguardo, trovando improvvisamente difficile staccare gli occhi dalla sua silhouette.

"Credo tu l'abbia capito, no? Diciamo che i miei fratelli... non mi piacciono."

Shorter esitò. "Che ti hanno fatto?"

Yut-Lung abbassò la testa. "Credimi, non vuoi saperlo."

Shorter aveva preso in considerazione varie ipotesi ed era convinto di essere pronto a sapere quale fosse il grande segreto della famiglia Lee. Ma ora, il tono di Yut-Lung stava riportando a galla una serie di dubbi. "Posso sopportarlo" disse alla fine.

Yut-Lung spostò il viso abbastanza per poter lanciare uno sguardo a Shorter. La sua bocca stava sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi no. "Vuoi la storia lunga o quella corta?"

"Decidi tu."

Yut-Lung tornò a guardare davanti a sé, impedendo di nuovo a Shorter di vedere la sua espressione. "Hai detto che girano parecchie voci negative sulla mia famiglia, giusto? Beh, non ho bisogno di sapere quali sono per dirti che molto probabilmente è tutto vero."

Shorter non disse niente. Girava voce che fossero coinvolti con la mafia, che avessero usato metodi deplorevoli per arrivare al vertice, con tutto ciò che implica. Ormai era evidente che fosse così. Si chiese se Yut-Lung fosse sul punto di fornirgli i dettagli.

"Nostro padre, Hong-Lung Lee, morì dieci anni fa," continuò. "Dopodiché, i miei fratelli hanno deciso che lasciare in vita mia madre sarebbe stato rischioso. Così sono entrati in casa nostra, l'hanno catturata, e poi stuprata e uccisa." Fece una piccola pausa, come se stesse valutando se continuare oppure no. "Tutto davanti ai miei occhi."

Shorter si alzò dalla sedia, come intenzionato ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma poi esitò.

"Ero convinto che avrebbero ucciso anche me, ma non l'hanno fatto. Avevano altri piani per me, evidentemente."

Shorter aspettò di sentire il resto, ma Yut-Lung non sembrava avere intenzione di continuare.

Dieci anni fa... Yut-Lung aveva sei anni. Se aveva capito l'antifona, allora significava che...

Shorter si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi. "Hai detto..." iniziò, esitando un attimo per potersi schiarire la voce. "Hai detto che loro hanno ucciso tua madre?"

"Già" rispose. Finalmente, Yut-Lung si voltò. La sua espressione non era cambiata. "Sono il figlio di una delle concubine di mio padre. Lei aveva 14 anni e mio padre 69. Puoi intuire perché i miei fratelli abbiano ritenuto necessario eliminarla."

Shorter rimase immobile, gli occhi fissi sul viso di Yut-Lung, completamente incapace di reagire. Yut-Lung distolse lo sguardo, quindi si appoggiò alla ringhiera e incrociò le braccia sul petto, come per dargli il tempo di elaborare quello che aveva appena sentito.

Fino a qualche giorno prima, il primo istinto di Shorter sarebbe stato quello di non credergli. L'avrebbe accusato di essere un bugiardo, non volendo nemmeno prendere in considerazione di accettare una verità così macabra riguardo la famiglia Lee. Ma dopo aver saputo che erano coinvolti con la mafia, che proprio in quel momento stavano aiutando Dino a riprendersi Ash, e dopo aver assistito al comportamento di Yut-Lung di qualche giorno prima, non aveva più nessun motivo per credere nella loro innocenza.

Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. C'erano ancora così tante domande che voleva fargli sulla sua famiglia, ma si rese conto che ora non gli importava più. Erano feccia, ed era l'unica cosa che aveva bisogno di sapere.

A quel punto, le cose che desiderava sapere erano altre.

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Yut-Lung, che tornò a ricambiare il suo sguardo. Immaginava che non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio a parlare di sé stesso, ma Shorter aveva bisogno di sapere. Non quanto i suoi fratelli si fossero spinti oltre, ma quanto il suo spirito fosse stato danneggiato nel corso di quegli anni.

"Yut-Lung," iniziò. "A cosa sei servito loro? Perché ti hanno tenuto in vita?"

Yut-Lung sembrò sorpreso per un attimo dalla ritrovata determinazione nell'atteggiamento di Shorter, ma tornò serio pochi istanti dopo. "Credo che tu possa già farti un'idea."

Shorter scosse la testa. "Vorrei sentirlo da te."

Yut-Lung esitò, ma poi decise di accontentarlo. "Beh, all'inizio mi usavano come offerta temporanea per gli uomini di cui desideravano la collaborazione. Senatori, politici, mafiosi; il solito giro. Poi, quando si sono accorti che ero abbastanza sveglio per farlo, hanno iniziato anche ad usarmi per i loro piani."

Shorter sostenne il suo sguardo. "Anche loro hanno abusato di te?"

Yut-Lung non disse, ma non distolse lo sguardo, l'espressione indecifrabile. La risposta era evidente.

Shorter strinse entrambe le mani a pugno. Era disgustato, fottutamente disgustato, ma anche incazzato.

Ricordava benissimo il modo in cui Ash si irritava quando un uomo adulto si avvicinava a lui senza preavviso. In riformatorio era una cosa che accadeva piuttosto spesso. Faceva il duro, non esitando a rimanere coinvolto in una rissa quando lo facevano particolarmente innervosire. Ma un paio di volte aveva avuto occasione di osservarlo nei momenti successivi, quando si allontanava da tutti per rimanere solo. La paura deformava i tratti del suo viso, e le sue dita non smettevano di tremare. Un'immagine così in contrasto con l'Ash che vedevano tutti, con l'Ash che lui aveva sempre visto.

A quel tempi non aveva mai visto niente del genere prima, e ricordò di aver pensato che dovesse aver sofferto davvero tanto per ridursi così. Aveva solo 14 anni.

E ora l'aveva capito, Ash e Yut-Lung erano due facce della stessa medaglia. Così diversi, ma entrambi così giovani e feriti.

Aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per Ash, qualcosa per aiutarlo a superare quella situazione. Era un ragazzo forte, sì, ma Shorter aveva la sensazione che non fosse possibile superare una situazione del genere senza l'aiuto di qualcuno. Anche se, a dire il vero, non sapeva come avrebbe potuto fare. Poi era arrivato Eiji, che aveva stravolto completamente la sua esistenza, e Shorter aveva capito che, qualunque cosa avesse tentato di fare, non sarebbe mai stato quello giusto per quel compito.

Ora però, guardando Yut-Lung, sentiva che la situazione era cambiata. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito ad aiutarlo, non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare, ma sapeva per certo che non sopportava l'idea di abbandonarlo a sé stesso.

"Allora perché?!" urlò all'improvviso. Yut-Lung gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso. "Perché mi hai offerto di fare sesso con te? Eri davvero disposto a sottoporti di nuovo a un'esperienza del genere pur di far contenti i tuoi fratelli?"

Yut-Lung non rispose e si limitò a guardarlo, confuso. Quindi abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle. "Credevo che avresti accettato... nessuno aveva mai rifiutato prima."

Shorter fece il possibile per rimanere arrabbiato, ma era così difficile. "Era la prima volta che lo facevi di tua iniziativa?"

Yut-Lung tornò a guardarlo, quindi annuì.

Shorter sospirò. "Immagino sia semplicemente ciò a cui sei abituato, no?"

Yut-Lung sembrò riflettere per qualche attimo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. "E tu, allora?" domandò. "Credevo che avresti accettato, credevo volessi venire a letto con me. Quindi perché?"

Il suo tono sembrava arrabbiato, ma non aveva alzato la voce. Sembrava genuinamente confuso.

"Cosa?" rimandò Shorter. "Insomma, io... sì, certo che volevo venire a letto con te, ma..." fece una pausa, quindi prese un lungo respiro. "Sì, è vero, volevo venire a letto con te. Ma non era certo quello il modo in cui volevo che succedesse."

Yut-Lung si appoggiò di nuovo alla ringhiera e scosse la testa. "Non capisco," ammise. "Qual era il modo giusto? Perché mi volevi?"

Shorter rimase stupito da quella domanda. Ormai gli era evidente che Yut-Lung non capisse la differenza tra amore e stupro, ma aveva anche capito che tentare di spiegargliela non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Ma l'ultima domanda che gli aveva fatto - perché? Valutò per qualche attimo se aggirare la risposta, ma poi decise che non avrebbe portato a niente.

Shorter raddrizzò la schiena e gli rivolse uno sguardo serio. "Perché pensavo che fossi bellissimo," rispose sinceramente. "Dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, ho pensato che fossi la persona più bella che avessi mai conosciuto."

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso per un attimo, ma poi esibì un sorriso beffardo. "Oh, quindi è stato amore a prima vista con il fragile e innocente Yau-Si. Che cliché."

L'espressione di Shorter non cambiò. "Lo penso ancora."

Il sorriso di Yut-Lung sparì. "Credevo fossi furioso con me."

Shorter annuì. "Sì, lo sono. Nemmeno io riesco a capirlo completamente, a dire il vero. È che..."

"Quindi vuoi ancora fare sesso con me." Le parole di Yut-Lung interruppero la sua risposta.

"Solo se tu sei d'accordo" si affrettò a rispondere Shorter.

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. "Perché non dovrei esserlo?"

"Beh, non credo di essere stato io quello che l'ultima volta se ne è andato gridando."

Yut-Lung era incredulo. "Qu-quello è stato perché... lo sai il perché!" esclamò sbattendo i piedi e stringendo i pugni.

Shorter trattenne a stento un sorriso; vedere il sedicenne che era dentro di lui prendere il sopravvento doveva essere un evento tanto raro quanto piacevole. "Intendo che non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a farlo per poter ottenere un debito da me. Capisci?"

Yut-Lung rise leggermente, tornando improvvisamente alla personalità distaccata e manipolatrice di sempre. "Capisco, sì. Ma se io non ci guadagno niente, allora per quale motivo dovrei accettare?"

Shorter esitò. Ora, questa era una domanda che l'aveva colto impreparato.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, quando Yut-Lung parlò di nuovo. "Oh, ora capisco. Sei rimasto colpito dalla mia storia, vero? E ora vuoi aiutarmi a superare il mio passato." Scosse la testa, poi rise. "Sei così romantico, quasi mi commuovo. Grazie, ma non mi serve il tuo aiuto, Shorter Wong. Credi davvero sia il momento di giocare a fare l'eroe? Per aiutare me, poi, la persona che sta collaborando con il nemico per rapire i tuoi amici! Hai solo un compito, e ti prego di non prenderlo alla leggera."

Detto questo, si staccò dalla ringhiera e si avviò verso la porta.

Shorter era senza parole. Come aveva fatto il discorso a prendere questa piega?

Finì per chiedersi se davvero stava facendo tutto questo per sé stesso, per avere la possibilità di portarsi a letto Yut-Lung senza ulteriori motivi. Ma subito dopo, decise che non era così; non poteva essere così. Sì, lo voleva, ma desiderava anche mostrargli cosa significasse essere stretti tra le braccia di qualcuno che tenesse davvero al suo piacere, che non cercasse semplicemente qualche divertimento temporaneo da buttare non appena avesse finito.

Così, quando Yut-Lung fu sul punto di passargli accanto per raggiungere la porta, Shorter si spostò per bloccargli la strada.

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi sul suo viso. "Che stai facendo?"

"Perché non te ne sei andato?" rimandò Shorter.

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Di che stai parlando?"

"Prima, quando sei venuto sul balcone," spiegò Shorter. "Perché dopo aver parlato sei rimasto qui con me?"

Yut-Lung aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse, apparentemente incapacitato a trovare una risposta.

Shorter si avvicinò un po' di più. "Ascolta, desidero davvero passare una notte insieme a te, senza ricatti e senza secondi fini. Se tu non sei d'accordo, dimmelo e ti lascerò in pace. Ma ti prego, consideralo."

La fronte di Yut-Lung era ancora corrugata, ma ora sembrava anche curioso. "Perché?"

"Perché non lasci che risponda stanotte a questa domanda?"

Yut-Lung esitò di nuovo. Per una volta, fu lui ad essere preso alla sprovvista. "Cosa ti fa pensare che sarai diverso da tutti gli altri?"

Shorter rifletté per qualche attimo. Ora che Yut-Lung era così vicino a lui, la voglia di afferrare i suoi fianchi e stringerlo a sé era quasi insopportabile. Ma non si sentiva di escludere che, facendolo, avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto, di nuovo.

"Cosa ti fa pensare che sarò uguale?" rimandò alla fine.

Yut-Lung si morse un labbro, tentando di trattenere un sorriso, ma non funzionò per molto. Alla fine, scosse la testa. "Allora perché no, accomodati pure," disse con tono di scherno. "Voglio proprio vedere cosa hai in mente di fare."

Detto questo, si allontanò da lui soddisfatto e tornò finalmente in casa.

Beh, era andata bene, giusto? Shorter non sapeva del tutto come aveva fatto, ma a quanto pare era riuscito ad ottenere la possibilità di passare una notte con Yut-Lung. "Cosa hai in mente di fare" aveva detto prima di andarsene, ma Shorter non aveva in mente proprio niente. Voleva fare sesso con lui e voleva che fosse piacevole per entrambi, tutto lì.

Tra una preoccupazione e l'altra, Shorter rimase in piedi in mezzo al balcone per qualche minuto, mentre le energie iniziavano a lasciare gradualmente il suo corpo. L'adrenalina che l'aveva pervaso durante tutta la conversazione con Yut-Lung gli aveva fatto dimenticare la stanchezza che l'aveva avvolto nell'arco di tutta la giornata. Ma ora stava a poco a poco tornando, ed era molto più grave di prima. Valutò per un attimo l'idea di tornare a sedersi, ma poi decise che sarebbe stato meglio tornare direttamente nella sua stanza. Aveva bisogno di riposare un po' prima di cena se voleva far fruttare al massimo la notte che stava per affrontare.

 

***


	2. Red Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aveva sperato che questa notte passasse velocemente, sicuro che sarebbe stata solo una delle tante. Ma in quell'istante realizzò che aveva sbagliato tutto; voleva che quel momento durasse per sempre."

A cena, l'atmosfera era leggera come sempre. Come ogni volta, Suk-Leui aveva preparato più piatti del necessario, e, come ogni volta, le forze congiunte di Shorter, Ash e Max non ebbero difficoltà a finire tutto in ogni caso.

Stavano tutti parlando della preparazione alla partenza, e dalla conversazione Shorter riuscì a capire che, a parte la composizione chimica di Banana Fish e qualche sporadica informazione sulla sua preparazione, Ash non era riuscito a trovare niente di rilevante nel computer di Dawson. O sulla sua attuale posizione, per quanto fosse importante.

"Quando pensate di andarvene?" domandò poco dopo Yut-Lung - o meglio, Yau-Si - dalla sua sinistra.

Era come avere a fianco un'altra persona, e Shorter non riusciva mai a fare a meno di sorprendersi. 

"Domani sera, probabilmente," rispose Ash. "Nel peggiore dei casi, dopodomani."

Aveva parlato con calma, ma il suo sguardo tradiva ostilità. Shorter non aveva bisogno di guardare Yut-Lung per sapere che l'aura che stava emanando era ugualmente avversa, e che anche nel suo caso era abilmente nascosta. Lanciò quindi un veloce sguardo agli altri presenti, che sembravano non essersi accorti di niente. Probabilmente nemmeno Shorter, se non fosse già stato a conoscenza delle reali intenzioni di Yut-Lung e delle riserve che Ash aveva avuto su di lui fin dall'inizio, non si sarebbe accorto della tensione che c'era tra i due. Ma in quel momento, gli sembrava di poterla tagliare con un coltello.

"Perfetto," rispose Yut-Lung mentre si puliva la bocca con il tovagliolo. "Chiederò a Suk-Leui di aiutarvi con i preparativi."

"Oh, non ce n'è bisogno," si affrettò a rispondere Ash. "Non abbiamo molti bagagli."

Shorter si domandò se Ash avesse mentito sulla partenza. Se fosse arrivato addirittura a prevedere un'eventuale imboscata, comunicare un orario di partenza falso li avrebbe aiutati ad evitarla. Shorter si ritrovò a sperare con tutte le sue forze che fosse così. Non poteva in nessun modo tentare di trascinarli tutti fuori prima del previsto - se Yut-Lung se ne fosse accorto e avesse avvertito i suoi fratelli, immaginava che nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto vita lunga - ma se Ash fosse riuscito a rendersi conto di tutto da solo, sarebbe stato perfetto.

"Come desiderate" si limitò a rispondere Yut-Lung.

Notò che Eiji aveva mandato un veloce sguardo ad Ash, accortosi probabilmente che il tono che stava usando con Yut-Lung era più insolente del solito. Si rivolse a Yut-Lung, "Mi dispiace che non siamo riusciti a trovare niente per aiutarvi a cercare tuo padre, Yau-Si" aggiunse alla fine.

Lo sguardo di Yut-Lung si fece malinconico. "Oh, non è un problema," rispose. "Insomma, non usava il suo computer già da qualche tempo, quindi non erano molte le possibilità che vi trovaste qualcosa a riguardo. Grazie comunque per l'interessamento."

Eiji gli rivolse un sorriso gentile, poi tornò a mangiare.

Dopo qualche minuto di sporadici scambi di parole tra i presenti, Shorter si rese conto che Ash lo stava fissando con un sorrisetto beffardo. Tentò di ignorarlo, ma poco dopo non gli fu più possibile. "Che c'è? Ho qualcosa in faccia?"

Il sorriso di Ash si allargò. "Nah, mi stavo solo chiedendo se ti andasse bene andartene così presto da questa casa."

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia. "Presto? Siamo qui da quasi quattro giorni."

Ash alzò le spalle. "Beh, certo," rispose. "Ma per quanto ne sappiamo, non sei ancora riuscito a fare la tua mossa" disse, e Shorter capì cosa intendeva solo quando mandò uno sguardo a Yut-Lung.

Shorter sgranò gli occhi, preoccupandosi per un attimo che Ash avesse intuito la loro alleanza. Il suo sorrisino, però, gli suggerì che lo stava solo prendendo in giro. "Di che stai parlando?" domandò per sicurezza.

Stavolta, senza troppa discrezione, indicò nella direzione di Yut-Lung. "Beh, è evidente che ti sei preso una cotta incredibile per il nostro Yau-Si, qui. Vero, ragazzi?"

Shorter dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non sputare l'acqua che aveva appena bevuto.

Max parlò dopo aver mandato giù l'ennesimo sorso di vino. "Lo guardi con gli stessi occhi con cui io guardavo Ursula Andress quando avevo 15 anni."

"Persino io me ne ero accorto" aggiunse Ibe.

Eiji si limitò a guardarlo e annuire, il sorrisino stampato sul suo viso fastidiosamente in sintonia con quello di Ash, seduto accanto a lui.

Tentò istintivamente di trovare conforto guardando Yut-Lung, che però non sembrava voler incontrare lo sguardo degli altri, fingendo di essere imbarazzato. Poco dopo, si alzò dalla sedia. "Credo che andrò a vedere se Suk-Leui ha bisogno in cucina" annunciò prima di allontanarsi per raggiungere la domestica.

Quando uscì dalla stanza, Ash rise. "Credo che dovrai sbrigarti se vorrai avere la possibilità di ottenere qualcosa prima che ce ne andiamo."

Se solo sapesse quanto ha ragione, pensò Shorter.

Merda, non era mai stato uno che si imbarazzava facilmente, ma pensare che tutti avessero percepito fin dall'inizio la cotta spaziale che si era preso per il gentile ragazzino d'alto borgo lo faceva sentire incredibilmente a disagio. Era stata una giornata complicata, okay?

Ricambiò il sorriso di Ash, ma sapeva che le sue guance avevano preso un colore per niente dignitoso. "Certe volte ti odio così tanto."

Ash ricambiò con un occhiolino. "Non c'è di che."

 

***

 

L'unico desiderio che Yut-Lung aveva per quella notte era che passasse in fretta. Come ogni altra volta, del resto. Ma, ricordando il tempo che Shorter si stava prendendo la prima volta che gli aveva proposto la cosa, era sicuro che non sarebbe stato accontentato.

Per questo, fu una sorpresa quando Shorter, non appena richiusa la porta della stanza di Yut-Lung dietro di sé, l'aveva spinto contro al muro davanti al letto e aveva iniziato a baciarlo come se non fosse ragionevolmente in grado di aspettare un minuto di più.

Quel pomeriggio, Yut-Lung aveva accettato la richiesta di Shorter senza pensarci troppo su. Era una cosa che aveva fatto innumerevoli volte, fin da quando era piccolo; ormai era parte integrante della sua vita, e l'aveva accettato già da tempo. Una volta in più non avrebbe fatto la differenza.

Eppure, per tutta la giornata, una certa agitazione aveva preso possesso di una piccola parte della sua mente. Era consapevole che Shorter, per certi versi, fosse diverso dagli uomini con cui era stato costretto a condividere il letto in passato; era giovane, e sembrava un bravo ragazzo, e, nonostante non riuscisse a comprenderle, poteva capire le intenzioni che aveva. Non aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo che sarebbe arrivato a qualcosa, ma aveva immaginato che lasciarlo tentare non gli sarebbe costato niente.

Forse, in fondo, quel ragazzo non gli dispiaceva. Conoscendolo in un contesto diverso, in cui il loro rapporto non sarebbe dovuto iniziare con inganni e ricatti, immaginava che avrebbero potuto lavorare bene insieme. Nonostante il suo desidero di passare la notte con lui, sapeva che in seguito non l'avrebbe mai perdonato per quello che stava per fare ai suoi amici; non che potesse farci niente, e non che gli interessasse più di tanto.

Ma, per quella notte, tutto il resto evidentemente non aveva importanza.

Yut-Lung mise le braccia intorno alle spalle di Shorter e lo attirò a sé, dandogli silenziosamente il permesso di prendersi le libertà che voleva.

Shorter non perse tempo. Le sue mani iniziarono a scendere lungo i suoi fianchi, mentre la sua lingua si faceva strada nella sua bocca, intenzionata a esplorare tutto ciò che riusciva a raggiungere. Yut-Lung capì che stava cercando di trattenersi il più possibile, ma che gli stava venendo davvero molto difficile. Mentre ricambiava un bacio particolarmente intraprendente, usò una mano per sciogliersi la coda e lasciare che i capelli gli ricadessero sulla schiena.

Shorter sembrava sul punto di infilare le mani sotto il suo maglione, ma poi si bloccò. La sua bocca si allontanò da quella di Yut-Lung e sfiorò la sua guancia destra fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio. "Yut-Lung," iniziò, tra un affanno e l'altro. "Per stanotte, sii te stesso."

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso. "Cosa intendi?"

"Quello che ho detto," gli sussurrò. "Fai solo ciò che ti va di fare, non forzare niente. Sii te stesso."

Yut-Lung si allontanò di poco per poter alzare gli occhi su di lui. "E' questo che sono."

Shorter sorrise e tornò a concentrarsi sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole. "Allora sii questo." Lo baciò di nuovo, più dolcemente di prima, mentre le sue mani, finalmente, alzavano il suo maglione lasciando gradualmente scoperto il suo addome. Più le mani risalivano, più rimanevano sepolte tra i lunghi capelli neri e, quando Yut-Lung prendeva dei respiri particolarmente profondi, le dita con cui stringeva la sua vita arrivavano quasi a toccarsi.

Yut-Lung lo sentì gemere sulle sue labbra, e subito dopo i suoi baci si fecero di nuovo avidi.

Yut-Lung aveva compreso il significato delle parole di Shorter, e non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi se davvero sarebbe riuscito a lasciarsi andare completamente a lui. Era curioso. Sapeva che in teoria doveva essere normale in momenti come questi, in compagnia di qualcuno da cui ci si sente attratti. Ma, in pratica, era sicuro di essere troppo abituato a fingere, troppo abituato a preoccuparsi solo di ciò che il suo partner desiderava per poter anche solo pensare di provare piacere a sua volta.

Dopo aver sentito quelle parole, però, qualcosa cambiò. Le mani e le labbra di Shorter erano volenterose, sì, ma in qualche modo anche delicate. Non stava cercando di imporsi su di lui, voleva solo condividere con lui questa esperienza.

Yut-Lung sospirò tra un bacio e l'altro, ma non gli fu del tutto chiaro il motivo. Forse era semplicemente sollevato, o forse stava concretamente iniziando a sentire qualcosa.

Una delle mani di Shorter si abbassò fino ad arrivare al suo didietro, per poi avvicinare il suo bacino al suo corpo. Non appena Yut-Lung sentì l'erezione di Shorter premere contro il suo ventre, la sua mente tornò a concentrarsi su ciò che stava succedendo. Gemette, pentendosi subito dopo di esserselo permesso, e Shorter sorrise brevemente.

Yut-Lung batté un colpo sulla sua spalla per attirare la sua attenzione. "Shorter," lo chiamò, e persino lui stesso rimase sorpreso dal suono rauco della sua voce. "Il letto" disse semplicemente.

Shorter non perse tempo. Mise entrambe le mani sotto le sue cosce, quindi lo sollevò. Yut-Lung gli circondò il busto con le gambe e abbassò il viso sul suo per continuare a baciarlo, lasciando che i suoi capelli gli ricadessero sulle spalle.

Shorter raggiunse il letto con pochi passi, quindi vi salì in ginocchio, prima di lasciare andare Yut-Lung sul materasso. Il suo viso si diresse subito verso il suo ventre, mentre le sue mani tornarono ad alzare il suo maglione. Iniziò a lasciare piccoli baci sulla sua pelle, risalendo lentamente. Arrivato al petto, gli indicò di toglierselo sollevando le mani. Yut-Lung non fece in tempo a sfilarlo completamente dalle braccia prima di sentire di nuovo quelle labbra sul collo. Una volta libero dall'indumento, infilò le dita affusolate nei capelli di Shorter, mentre con l'altra mano afferrò la sua canotta, indicandogli di toglierla a sua volta. Shorter, però, continuò a baciarlo, mentre le sue dita scendevano lentamente lungo il suo corpo, sfiorando il suo fianco destro.

Yut-Lung lasciò la presa sulla maglietta, improvvisamente incapace di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fossero i movimenti del ragazzo.

Arrivata all'orlo dei pantaloni, la sua mano si fermò. "Ti va bene se faccio così?" gli domandò, il fiato caldo sul suo collo.

Yut-Lung sospirò. "Non chiedere," rispose. "Fallo e basta."

Shorter rise leggermente, poi raddrizzò il busto per potersi togliere la maglia. "No, voglio essere sicuro che vada bene anche per te."

Nel movimento, le loro parti intime avevano spinto l'una contro l'altra, e Yut-Lung dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per impedire ad un altro gemito di lasciare la sua bocca. "Shorter..." si limitò a dire.

Shorter sorrise, e si abbassò di nuovo su di lui. "Lo prenderò come un 'sì'."

Lo baciò di nuovo, mentre una delle sue mani si insinuò tra i suoi lunghi capelli. I suoi fianchi avevano finalmente iniziato a muoversi contro quelli di Yut-Lung, seppur ancora moderatamente.

Yut-Lung immaginò che non volesse velocizzare troppo le cose, e lo trovò fastidioso. Quindi, strinse le gambe attorno a lui e lo attirò a sé, strusciandosi senza ritegno contro di lui. Shorter gemette. Yut-Lung si aspettava un commento arguto, ma non arrivò mai. Quando alzò gli occhi sul suo viso, si rese conto che probabilmente non era nelle condizioni di parlare.

Shorter si allontanò da lui, mentre le sue mani raggiungevano l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni. Con pochi movimenti veloci, gli tolse sia quelli che i boxer, e, non appena anche l'ultimo indumento giacque accanto a loro sul letto, Yut-Lung riaprì istintivamente le gambe, aspettandosi che Shorter si sarebbe spogliato a sua volta.

Lui, però, rimanese immobile a fissarlo, come ipnotizzato. Tutta la foga di pochi momenti prima era sparita di nuovo, e il suo sguardo sembrava quello che la gente rivolge alle opere d'arte nei musei.

Yut-Lung sentì un altro tipo di calore salire dal collo fino alle orecchie e alle guance, e fu grato che la stanza fosse troppo buia perché Shorter potesse vedere chiaramente il colore della sua pelle. "Shorter," lo chiamò, mentre iniziava istintivamente a richiudere le gambe. "Smettila di fissarmi così."

Shorter sembrò tornare improvvisamente in sé. Appoggiò una mano su una delle ginocchia di Yut-Lung, come per impedirgli di chiudere le gambe, poi abbassò il viso all'altezza del suo petto. "Scusa, volevo solo... guardarti," si limitò a dire, mentre le sue labbra scendevano lungo il suo corpo. "Scusa" ripeté.

Yut-Lung non disse niente.

Quando il suo viso arrivò all'altezza della sua zona pelvica, pensò di aver capito cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Per quanto avesse già condiviso il letto con molti uomini, nessuna delle loro bocche era mai arrivata così vicina a quella parte del suo corpo, e si ritrovò inevitabilmente eccitato all'idea che stesse finalmente per succedere.

Ma prima, Shorter si spostò sulla sua gamba sinistra, sul cui ginocchio era ancora appoggiata la sua mano. Prese un respiro, come volendosi immergere completamente nel suo profumo, poi cominciò a lasciare dei piccoli baci sul suo interno coscia.

Yut-Lung si morse il labbro, non riuscendo a togliere gli occhi da lui.

Shorter aprì gli occhi e lo osservò. Sorrise. "Quindi ti depili."

Yut-Lung si lasciò sfuggire a sua volta un piccolo sorriso. "Lo trovi strano?" Omise deliberatamente il fatto che i suoi fratelli l'avessero sempre costretto a farlo; "devi sempre essere perfetto", dicevano.

"Mi piace." Shorter si allontanò di poco per mandare una veloce occhiata alle sue parti inferiori, poi allungò un braccio per afferrare uno dei cuscini.

"Alza il bacino, per favore" istruì, e Yut-Lung obbedì. Shorter infilò il cuscino sotto di lui, poi lo fece abbassare di nuovo.

In quella posizione, con le gambe aperte e il bacino rivolto verso il viso di Shorter, si sentiva ancora più esposto di prima. Normalmente, una cosa del genere l'avrebbe fatto sentire a disagio, ma non fu così; era impaziente di sapere cosa Shorter avesse in mente di fare.

Non gli ci volle molto per scoprirlo. Shorter abbassò il viso fino a che si trovò in linea con il suo corpo. Uno dei suoi pollici sfiorò il suo ano, prima di afferrare la rispettiva coscia insieme all'altra mano. In un attimo, la lingua di Shorter lo rimpiazzò, iniziando a lavorare delicatamente intorno all'apertura.

Il corpo di Yut-Lung si irrigidì, e le sue mani affermarono istintivamente le lenzuola. All'inizio, non riuscì a decidere come si sentiva a riguardo. Non che gli sembrasse sbagliato, era solo... strano. Non avrebbe mai pensato di sperimentare la bocca di qualcuno leccare il suo ano, e l'impatto iniziale non fu dei migliori.

Shorter, però, continuava inesorabile il suo operato, senza spiccicare parola e alzando ogni tanto lo sguardo per controllare le reazioni di Yut-Lung. Continuava a disegnare piccoli cerchi intorno all'apertura, e ogni tanto le sue labbra si chiudevano per lasciare piccoli baci.

Gli aveva detto di avvertirlo se si fosse sentito a disagio, e lui si sarebbe fermato subito. Yut-Lung considerò per un attimo la possibilità, ma poi decise di escluderla. Riappoggiò la testa al cuscino, tentando di rilassarsi.

Quando Shorter sentì i muscoli delle sue gambe rilassarsi ai lati del suo viso, lasciò le sue mani libere di vagare sul corpo di Yut-Lung, in un tentativo di allontanare la sua attenzione da ciò che stava accadendo più in basso. Le mani di Yut-Lung, in cerca di qualcosa da toccare, si unirono alle sue, mentre tentava di allargare le gambe per dare più spazio a Shorter.

Sentì i suoi stessi muscoli rilassarsi, la lingua di Shorter muoversi sempre più liberamente, e la sensazione fu talmente soddisfacente che decise di non fare più caso ai rumori che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Desiderava... no, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, e decise di assecondare quel bisogno.

Alcuni secondi dopo, le mani di Shorter tornarono ad afferrare le sue cosce, e la sua lingua si infiltrò improvvisamente al suo interno.

"Ah!" esclamò Yut-Lung inarcando istintivamente la schiena. Se Shorter non l'avesse tenuto fermo, probabilmente avrebbe finito per spingerlo via. Sentì il proprio liquido pre-eiaculatorio bagnargli l'addome, e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo su Shorter. La sua lingua si fece strada di nuovo al suo interno, e i suoi occhi, a loro volta, non lasciarono il viso di Yut-Lung nemmeno per un momento.

"Sh-Shorter..." lo chiamò, tra un gemito e l'altro. "Ti prego." Era sul punto di dire altro, ma poi esitò. Merda, c'erano così tante cose che voleva esprimere, ma non sapeva come tradurle in parole.

Shorter si rimise in ginocchio. Raggiunse il lubrificante che aveva appoggiato al comodino appena entrato in stanza, quindi lo aprì e vi intinse dentro due dita della mano destra. Massaggiò per un attimo l'entrata di Yut-Lung con l'indice, prima di decidere che poteva entrare.

Yut-Lung lo lasciò fare, consapevole che un solo dito, aiutato oltretutto dal lubrificante, non gli avrebbe fatto sentire molto.

Ma, poco dopo, dato che Shorter non sembrava ancora intenzionato ad infilare il secondo dito tanto presto, si lamentò. "Shorter, avanti," lo pregò. "Non voglio questo."

Shorter si abbassò su di lui e avvicinò i loro visi. "Non dirlo a me," commentò, prima di usare la mano libera per spostare una ciocca sudata dalla sua fronte. "Ma voglio essere sicuro di non farti male."

Yut-Lung si morse il labbro. "Almeno infila il secondo dito," continuò. "Questo lo sto sentendo a malapena."

Shorter obbedì, e ben presto anche il suo dito medio fu inumato al suo interno.

Yut-Lung non poteva più fare finta di niente; ora lo sentiva eccome. Shorter, apparentemente, se ne accorse, perciò tentò di distrarlo raggiungendo il suo pene con la mano libera e iniziando ad accarezzarlo. Intanto, la bocca aveva ritrovato il suo collo.

Yut-Lung, tra un gemito e l'altro, prese un lungo respiro. Si sentiva bene. Si sentiva INCREDIBILMENTE bene.

"Shorter," lo chiamò. "Quante dita vuoi infilare prima di..."

"Tre," rispose l'altro. "Forse quattro."

Yut-Lung sorrise. "Qualcuno qui sembra particolarmente fiducioso riguardo i suoi attributi."

Shorter sorrise a sua volta. "Forse," rispose. "Ma è anche perché voglio solo essere completamente sicuro."

Shorter allargò leggermente le dita che si trovavano dentro di lui, e Yut-Lung inarcò di nuovo la schiena. Il suo corpo stava rispondendo molto più attivamente del solito, ed aveva paura che continuando con quel ritmo non sarebbe durato molto. "Va bene," si arrese alla fine. "Ma fai in fretta."

Alla fine Shorter, pressato dalle continue richieste di Yut-Lung, si fermò a tre dita. Quando ebbe finito i preparativi, entrambe le sue mani si allontanarono dal corpo di Yut-Lung, che si lamentò istintivamente dell'improvvisa mancanza. L'irruenza dei movimenti di Shorter, comunque, gli suggerì che quella sensazione non sarebbe durata molto.

Non appena ebbe tolto il preservativo dalla tasca posteriore, Shorter faticò per un attimo con la cerniera dei suoi jeans, prima di sfilarseli rapidamente insieme ai boxer.

Mentre tornava ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, Yut-Lung osservò il suo corpo. Prima di quella notte aveva pensato che l'unica cosa che differenziasse fisicamente Shorter rispetto ai suoi partner passati fosse l'età, e al massimo il fatto che il suo corpo fosse un po' più tonico. Ma l'impressione che ebbe in quel momento fu che si trattasse di molto più di quello. Le braccia muscolose, che aveva potuto osservare più volte nell'arco di quei quattro giorni, erano collegate a un paio di spalle larghe. Scendendo verso la vita, il suo corpo si stringeva, e infine le sue cosce erano robuste tanto quanto le braccia. Era così inaspettatamente bello, e Yut-Lung si ritrovò a fissarlo più di quanto avrebbe voluto. Voleva toccare le sue braccia, voleva sentire i suoi addominali contro il suo corpo, e non vedeva l'ora di avere il suo pene dentro di sé.

Una volta pronto, Shorter si posizionò davanti alla sua entrata, ma poi esitò. Si abbassò su di lui e avvicinò le loro bocche. "Merda," gli sussurrò. "Ti voglio così tanto."

Yut-Lung mise entrambe le mani sulla sua schiena. "Allora prendimi."

Shorter appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Yut-Lung, quindi iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui. Yut-Lung afferrò istintivamente una delle sue spalle con la mano, preparandosi all'intrusione.

Ma Shorter si prese il tempo dovuto. Quando solo metà del suo pene si trovò al suo interno, si ritirò di nuovo, lasciando all'interno solo la punta. Poi, si spinse dentro di nuovo, lentamente, stavolta un po' più avanti.

"Shorter..." gemette Yut-Lung. Era già pronto a sentirlo spingersi dentro di lui senza troppe cerimonie, era pronto a lasciarsi fottere come la prostituta di turno. Più per abitudine che per altro, in realtà, non ci aveva davvero pensato su.

Ma ora gli sembrava così evidente; Shorter non avrebbe fatto niente del genere, ovviamente. Shorter avrebbe fatto tutto delicatamente, preoccupandosi di non fargli male, assicurandosi che niente andasse storto. Non doveva farlo, Yut-Lung era già abituato a un altro tipo di rapporto, ma era ciò che voleva.

Dopo la terza spinta, quando il suo pene si trovò completamente sepolto all'interno di Yut-Lung e le sue cosce si erano incastrate perfettamente con la curva del suo didietro, Shorter smise di muoversi per qualche momento. Nel muoversi, la sua testa si era spostata leggermente, e ora la sua bocca si trovava tra il suo orecchio e il suo collo. "Come ti senti?" gli domandò a fatica.

Yut-Lung strinse la presa sulla sua spalla. "Va bene," rispose subito. "Sto bene," si corresse poi. "Continua, ti prego." Aveva cercato di non suonare troppo disperato, ma era sicuro di non esserci riuscito.

Un suono profondo uscì dalla gola di Shorter, che quindi obbedì. Finalmente, i suoi movimenti si fecero più veloci, e qualche momento dopo iniziò a prendere un certo ritmo.

Yut-Lung non aveva bisogno di guardarsi allo specchio per sapere di essere già un disastro, e avevano appena iniziato. Stava sudando, i suoi capelli erano un ammasso spettinato, sparpagliati tra il cuscino e il lenzuolo, e il suo respiro era affannoso. Mentre la sua mano sinistra era appoggiata tra la schiena e il bacino di Shorter, la destra, ancora sulla sua spalla, lo teneva il più possibile vicino a sé, un po' per essere sicuro che non potesse vedere il suo viso, un po' perché voleva sentire il suo corpo il più possibile.

I movimenti di Shorter erano avidi, vogliosi, ma anche attenti. Gli sembrava tutto così romantico, così intimo, ed era una sensazione completamente nuova per lui. La prima volta che Shorter aveva tentato una cosa del genere con lui, si era sentito fuori luogo, indifeso; l'aveva colto di sorpresa, e il suo istinto era stato quello di allontanarlo immediatamente, come se avesse dovuto difendersi da lui.

Ma ora che stava iniziando ad accogliere queste sensazioni, era in grado di capire quanto la sua visione delle cose fosse distorta. Se tutti quelli prima di lui erano stati quelli che l'avevano abituato al dolore, fino a farlo desensibilizzare a tal punto da accettare il tutto come se fosse la norma, Shorter stava facendo l'esatto opposto.

Yut-Lung strinse la gambe attorno alla sua vita, in un tentativo quasi disperato di averlo ancora più vicino. Si sentiva come se il suo corpo stesse andando a fuoco, e gli piaceva. Gli piaceva sentire la sua lingua inseguire il sinuoso dragone tatuato sul suo collo; gli piaceva esplorare la pelle delle sue braccia e della sua schiena alla ricerca dei solchi che i suoi muscoli formavano; gli piaceva sentire il suo pene allungarsi al suo interno, scopandolo tanto abilmente quanto appassionatamente.

Aveva sperato che questa notte passasse velocemente, sicuro che sarebbe stata solo una delle tante. Ma in quell'istante realizzò che aveva sbagliato tutto; voleva che quel momento durasse per sempre.

Però Shorter, poco dopo, decise di rompere quell'equilibrio che Yut-Lung stava trovando così perfetto. Si alzò fino posizionare il suo busto a 45°, quindi continuò a muoversi dentro di lui tenendo fermo il suo corpo con le mani. Per tutto il tempo, non aveva smesso di guardarlo - il suo viso, il suo corpo, le sue gambe - e Yut-Lung iniziò a sentirsi in imbarazzo, ricordando all'improvviso la condizione in cui probabilmente si trovava. Piegò di poco la testa e si coprì il viso con una mano chiusa a pugno, lasciando liberi solo gli occhi.

Shorter gli si avvicinò leggermente, quindi gli prese il polso e allontanò la mano che teneva sul viso. "Lascia che ti guardi, per favore," gli disse, mentre le sue dita di intrecciavano con quelle della mano che aveva spostato. "Sei così bello."

Yut-Lung gemette, ritrovandosi incapace di produrre qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto. Shorter spostò la mano libera all'altezza del solco sotto al suo collo, poi iniziò a scendere lentamente, come se non l'avesse ancora toccato abbastanza.

Quando fu quasi arrivato al suo pene, il cui unico stimolo fino a quel momento era stato strusciarsi sul ventre dell'altro, Yut-Lung lo fermò. Appoggiò i piedi al materasso, quindi usò la mano libera per mettersi a sedere, lasciando nel frattempo scivolare Shorter fuori da sé. "Che stai..." iniziò Shorter, ma si bloccò quasi subito.

Yut-Lung si aggrappò al suo collo, quindi spostò il cuscino che si trovava ancora sotto di lui per avere più spazio per muoversi. A quel punto si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui, ancora in ginocchio, e, senza perdere altro tempo, afferrò il suo pene con la mano libera e lo fece scivolare di nuovo dentro di sé, abbassando il bacino fino a farlo entrare completamente.

"Merda..." Shorter strinse i denti, usando una mano per stabilizzarsi e l'altra per tenere invece fermo il fondoschiena dell'altro.

Yut-Lung, invece, appoggiò la mano sinistra a una delle ginocchia di Shorter, dietro di sé, quindi iniziò a cavalcarlo. Abbassò leggermente la testa per avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio. "Shorter," gemette. "Avanti, scopami..."

Un paio di spinte dopo e Shorter armonizzò i propri movimenti a quelli di Yut-Lung. Entrambe le sue mani finirono sul suo fondoschiena, aiutandolo a mantenere un ritmo costante, mentre i suoi denti affondarono nell'incavo del collo dell'altro. Yut-Lung spostò la testa all'indietro per lasciargli più spazio possibile, mentre le sue unghie affondavano nella sua spalla.

Come rendendosi conto che Yut-Lung era pericolosamente vicino, Shorter spostò una mano sul suo pene per stimolarlo. "Yut-Lung..." gemette.

Yut-Lung si aggrappò al suo collo con entrambe le braccia. "Shorter," lo chiamò. "Fammi venire..."

Shorter alzò la testa per baciarlo, mentre la sua mano si muoveva sempre più abilmente intorno a lui. Si spinse dentro di lui un'ultima volta, mantenendo la posizione finché non sentì le sue gambe cedere intorno a lui. Un momento dopo, Yut-Lung stava cavalcando il suo orgasmo, liberandosi in direzione dei loro petti.

Tra i gemiti incontrollati che uscivano dalla labbra di Yut-Lung e i suoi interni che si chiudevano spasmodicamente intorno al suo pene, gli ci vollero pochi secondi per unirsi a lui. E anche lui stava venendo, permettendosi finalmente di lasciarsi andare completamente al suo istinto per qualche attimo.

Una volta liberatisi entrambi, Shorter intrecciò le dita delle proprie mani intorno alla schiena di Yut-Lung e tra i suoi capelli per abbracciarlo, mentre il suo naso affondò nell'incavo del suo collo, dove il segno dei suoi denti era ancora evidente. Yut-Lung, a sua volta, lo abbracciò all'altezza delle spalle, rilassandosi su di lui.

Dopo che entrambi ebbero ripreso fiato, quasi due minuti dopo, Shorter parlò a bassa voce, come per paura di interrompere quel momento di pace. "E' stato..." iniziò, poi fece una pausa per prendere un respiro. "Oh mio Dio."

Yut-Lung provò a sorridere, ma persino i muscoli della sua bocca sembravano esausti. Quindi si limitò a stringersi ancora di più a Shorter, e a concordare silenziosamente con lui. 'Oh mio Dio' non si avvicinava nemmeno a quello che stava provando in quel momento. Non sapeva se ridere o piangere, o se fare entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo. Non aveva quasi nemmeno la forza di pensare razionalmente a ciò che era appena successo.

Qualche minuto dopo, finalmente Shorter si mosse. Allontanò leggermente Yut-Lung da sé, poi si spostò per togliersi il preservativo. Nonostante tutto, non avevano fatto un gran disastro. Yut-Lung, intanto, tornò a coricarsi, e Shorter lo raggiunse non appena ebbe finito. Si chinò su di lui, spostando un paio di capelli che gli erano ricaduti sul viso, quindi gli sorrise dolcemente. "Ehi," gli disse. "Va tutto bene?"

L'unica cosa che Yut-Lung riuscì a pensare era che ciò che stava provando non poteva essere espresso a parole. Perciò, decise di mettere entrambe le mani sulle guance di Shorter e di attirarlo verso di sé per poterlo baciare. Erano entrambi esausti, perciò il bacio fu lento; ma era perfetto così.

Quel bacio fu probabilmente lo scambio più intimo che ebbero da quando Shorter aveva messo piede in quella stanza, e Yut-Lung non riusciva a smettere. Si concesse qualche attimo per godersi quel momento, mentre tutte le emozioni che erano rimaste imbottigliate dentro di lui da quando avevano finito iniziavano a spingere prepotentemente per uscire fuori.

Shorter si staccò da lui qualche minuto dopo, e lo guardò. Sorrise. "Lo prendo come un "sì"?"

 

***

 

Shorter alzò una mano per chiudere l'acqua della doccia, ma, a pochi centimetri dalla manopola, la abbassò di nuovo. Era lì da svariati minuti, ormai, ma non riusciva a decidersi ad uscire, e nemmeno lui era sicuro del motivo.

C'erano solo due cose di cui era certo. La prima: quella era stata la notte migliore della sua vita; anzi, il sesso migliore della sua vita. Il problema, però, era che non gli era bastato; anche solo pensare al modo in cui Yut-Lung, solo qualche minuto prima, ansimava e gemeva il suo nome sotto di lui era abbastanza perché il suo corpo reagisse di nuovo. E ora l'unica speranza che aveva per risolvere il problema era che l'acqua gelida della doccia potesse alleviare le sue sofferenze, anche se poco.

La seconda, invece, era che la situazione in cui si trovava in quel momento era estremamente delicata. Dopo che aveva baciato Yut-Lung, e prima che si alzassero per ripulirsi, la sua espressione gli era sembrata quasi malinconica. Anzi, sembrava che stesse cercando con tutte le sue forze di trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime. Poco prima, mentre lo facevano, non aveva avuto alcun dubbio a riguardo: Yut-Lung se la stava godendo; e Shorter ne era davvero felice. Ma poi gli aveva rivolto quell'espressione, che lo portò inevitabilmente a chiedersi se la sua impressione fosse stata giusta. O meglio, era sicuro che gli fosse piaciuto, ma era preoccupato di aver in qualche modo portato a galla ricordi che lo facevano stare male, e non appena quel pensiero attraversò la sua mente si rese conto che era una possibilità molto concreta.

Sospirò e appoggiò la testa alle gelide piastrelle della doccia, lasciando che l'acqua continuasse a scorrere sul suo corpo, e nel frattempo si chiese se il fatto che Yut-Lung gli avesse permesso di usare il suo bagno e proposto di dormire insieme fosse positivo o negativo. In ogni caso, se avesse aspettato abbastanza prima di tornare in stanza, forse avrebbe trovato Yut-Lung già addormentato, e i suoi problemi si sarebbero risolti da soli, almeno per ora.

Gli ci vollero 10 minuti prima di decidersi ad uscire dalla doccia, e altrettanti prima che fosse pronto per uscire dal bagno. Una volta aperta la porta della stanza lanciò un'occhiata al letto. Yut-Lung era steso su un fianco, la schiena rivolta verso di lui. Sperando che si fosse addormentato, richiuse la porta dietro di sé e raggiunse silenziosamente il suo lato del letto.

Una volta coricato, si mise nella stessa posizione di Yut-Lung, con il corpo rivolto verso di lui. Se davvero si era già addormentato, immaginava che quello che stava facendo potesse essere considerato di cattivo gusto, ma diamine se gli importava; in quel momento l'unica cosa che desiderava era osservarlo, anche solo per qualche attimo.

I capelli corvini ricadevano lunghi sul materasso, raggiungendo quasi i suoi fianchi, e il suo corpo, nonostante evidentemente caratterizzato da tratti maschili, aveva un che di elegante, di femminile. Shorter voleva toccarlo. Voleva passare una mano tra i suoi capelli, voleva usare le dita per seguire le sue forme, voleva verificare che la sua pelle fosse davvero morbida come gli era sembrata nella foga di alcuni minuti prima.

Lo voleva così tanto, ma sapeva che non poteva farlo. L'ultima volta che l'aveva toccato in quel modo, senza preavviso, la sua reazione era stata incredibilmente ostile, e l'espressione che il suo viso aveva assunto era qualcosa che non voleva più rivedere.

Lanciò un veloce sguardo alla sveglia sul comodino; era quasi l'una. Riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino e decise che era il momento di chiudere gli occhi e tentare di dormire.

Improvvisamente, però, il corpo di Yut-Lung si mosse. "Shorter?" Il suo tono di voce fu talmente basso che Shorter pensò di averlo immaginato.

"Sì?" rispose, tenendo a sua volta la voce bassa.

Yut-Lung si coricò sulla schiena, e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. "Tu..." iniziò, ma poi esitò. Per un attimo sembrò indeciso. Qualche secondo dopo, i suoi occhi si spostarono sul viso di Shorter. "Avevi detto che stanotte potevo essere me stesso, giusto?"

Shorter fu preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda, ma annuì. "Sì, certo." Il buio della notte non gli permetteva di vedere bene il suo viso, ma riconobbe un riflesso inusuale nei suoi occhi.

"Posso abbracciarti?" gli domandò poco dopo.

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. Non era esattamente ciò che si aspettava, ma non aveva intenzione di rifiutare. "Certo" rispose allargando le braccia.

Yut-Lung, quindi, si avvicinò a lui e gli cinse il busto con le braccia, mentre il suo viso si affondò nel suo petto. Poi, intrecciò le loro gambe per avvicinare ulteriormente i loro corpi.

Shorter mise una mano sulla sua nuca e iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli. "Ehi," lo chiamò. "Va tutto bene?"

Yut-Lung non rispose, e lo strinse ancora di più a sé. Shorter decise di non dire più niente, limitandosi ad accarezzarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto, credette che si sarebbero addormentati in quella posizione. Ma Yut-Lung, ancora una volta, lo sorprese. Sentì qualcosa di umido sul petto, ma fu solo quando il suo primo singhiozzo vibrò sulle sue spalle che capì cosa stava accadendo. Non sapendo cos'altro fare, Shorter si limitò a cingerlo anche con l'altro braccio, stringendolo tanto intensamente quanto stava facendo lui.

"Shorter..." lo chiamò dopo poco, la voce leggermente rotta dal pianto.

Shorter smise di accarezzare i suoi capelli per concentrarsi sulle sue parole.

"Loro..." iniziò, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. "Non gli è mai importato di me, a nessuno di loro..."

Shorter tornò ad accarezzarlo. "Sì, lo so."

"Sono un oggetto per loro," continuò. "Un fottuto oggetto. Mi usano e poi mi buttano via, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di come mi sento..."

Continuò ad insultare "loro" senza sosta, senza un briciolo di vergogna nella voce, e Shorter si limitò ad ascoltarlo e a cercare di consolarlo come meglio riusciva. Qualche frase ancora e stava quasi urlando, ed era sicuro che se in casa ci fosse stato ancora qualcuno sveglio avrebbe sentito chiaramente i suoi singhiozzi. Chiaramente, però, a lui non importava, e Shorter lo lasciò fare. Probabilmente ne aveva bisogno più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Accarezzò i suoi capelli e il suo corpo, così fragile, mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano gli insulti più pesanti. Aveva solo 16 anni, il suo corpo e la sua mente non erano ancora del tutto sviluppati, eppure erano già così feriti. Dopo alcuni minuti, anche Shorter sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi.

Ci vollero svariati minuti prima che Yut-Lung si calmasse, e ancora di più perché i suoi singhiozzi cessarono. Shorter non smise mai di stringerlo e di accarezzarlo per tutto il tempo, silenzioso, come avendo paura di dire qualcosa a sproposito. Dopotutto, sapeva da cosa scaturissero i sentimenti di Yut-Lung, ma era anche consapevole che non sarebbe mai riuscito a comprenderli pienamente.

"Shorter," gli disse alla fine, quasi un sussurro. "Grazie."

Neanche un minuto dopo, sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia e il suo respiro farsi più lento e regolare. Shorter sospirò. Usò una mano per asciugarsi velocemente gli occhi, poi tornò ad appoggiarla alla testa di Yut-Lung.

Credeva di essere esausto, ma gli ci volle più tempo del previsto. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto stressanti fossero stati i giorni appena passati, a quanto meravigliosa fosse stata quella notte, e a quanto difficili sarebbero stati i giorni a venire.

 

***

 

Il primo istinto di Shorter, quando fu svegliato dai movimenti che percepiva accanto a lui, fu di voltarsi dall'altro lato e tentare di continuare a dormire. Fu solo quando si ricordò che la persona accanto a lui doveva essere Yut-Lung che decise che non voleva rischiare di non vederlo accanto a lui una volta aperti gli occhi.

Così li aprì, e, come si aspettava, ne era valsa la pena. Yut-Lung era già sveglio, ma non si era ancora alzato. Era seduto sul materasso e sembrava avere qualcosa in mano, ma Shorter non riuscì a vederlo bene dalla posizione in cui era. D'altro canto, non poteva certo dire che le parti del corpo che RIUSCIVA a vedere non gli piacessero.

"Scusa se ti ho svegliato" disse Yut-Lung senza voltarsi.

"No," rispose Shorter mentre si metteva seduto. "Non fa niente." ANZI, pensò, ma non lo disse. Appoggiò la schiena alla testiera e si concesse qualche attimo per osservarlo. Poteva vedere la sua schiena, una delle sue gambe, e i lunghi capelli che arrivavano quasi a toccare il materasso, incredibilmente in ordine nonostante la condizione in cui li aveva lasciati la sera prima. La gamba destra era piegata e appoggiata al materasso, mentre la sinistra era piegata verso il suo petto, impedendo a Shorter di vedere cosa stesse facendo con le mani. La sua schiena, infine, nonostante avesse assunto una curva insusuale, tradiva il portamento elegante che gli era stata insegnata e imposta fin da bambino. Si domandò perché ogni volta che lo guardava rimanesse sorpreso dalla sua bellezza come se fosse la prima, e arrivò alla conclusione che probabilmente non esisteva nessuna risposta concreta.

"La smetteresti di fissarmi?" parlò Yut-Lung, di nuovo senza voltarsi.

Shorter distolse lo sguardo istintivamente. "Sì, scusa."

Shorter vide che la cosa che aveva in mano era l'elastico che portava la sera prima solo quando se lo mise al polso. "Come sapevi che ti stavo guardando?" gli chiese. A quel punto non aveva nemmeno senso fingere.

Finalmente, Yut-Lung appoggiò la mano al materasso e si voltò verso Shorter. "Mi guardi sempre."

Shorter ebbe appena il tempo di lanciare uno sguardo al suo viso prima di sentire l'inconfondibile calore raggiungere le sue guance, quindi distolse di nuovo lo sguardo.

Sentì Yut-Lung ridere leggermente, per poi voltarsi di nuovo.

Era stata una sensazione così bella svegliarsi accanto a Yut-Lung, ma la situazione era così romantica e domestica che Shorter non riuscì a fare a meno di sentirsi leggermente fuori posto. Di certo non ci era abituato, ma probabilmente la ragione più importante era la persona che si trovava con lui.

Yut-Lung si alzò dal letto e andò verso l'armadio. Aveva addosso solo un paio di boxer neri, e tutti quei centimetri di pelle lattea erano abbastanza perché gli occhi di Shorter tornassero istintivamente a seguirlo. Visti i risultati, tanto valeva non tentare più di trattenersi.

Ormai completamente lucido, Shorter si rese conto che quello non era solo il giorno in cui si era svegliato accanto a Yut-Lung, ma anche quello in cui avrebbe dovuto aiutare lo stesso ragazzo a rapire i suoi due migliori amici. "Che ore sono?" gli domandò.

"Circa le 7," rispose, e Shorter tirò un sospiro di sollievo; era ancora presto. "Scusa, tendo a svegliarmi presto" continuò mentre toglieva una camicia dall'appandiabiti.

Shorter scosse la testa. "No, tranquillo, non è un problema." Quindi avevano dormito meno di 6 ore. Ora capiva perché si sentiva così stordito. Ricordare cosa lo aspettava tra poche ore, in ogni caso, l'aveva svegliato per bene.

Yut-Lung finì di allacciarsi i bottoni della camicia beige, quindi tolse i capelli che erano rimasti all'interno del colletto per lasciarli ricadere sulla schiena.

Shorter sorrise soddisfatto mentre osservava le sue gambe spostarsi verso la grande finestra che dava sul giardino. "Hai davvero intenzione di non metterti nient'altro addosso oppure è solo un sogno?"

Yut-Lung gli mandò uno sguardo. "Immaginavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto."

Shorter schioccò la lingua. "Stai cercando di farmi credere di averlo fatto per me?"

Yut-Lung scosse la testa e sorrise. "Onestamente, Shorter," disse Yut-Lung tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo verso l'esterno. "Davvero ti senti a tuo agio a fare questo? A passare il tuo tempo così con me, intendo."

Shorter non percepì ostilità nella sua voce, solo curiosità. "Non hai capito," rispose. "Sto solo cercando di addolcirti per poi tentare di convincerti a venire con noi invece di assecondare il piano dei tuoi fratelli."

Yut-Lung, intanto, aveva preso i suoi capelli e li aveva portati davanti a sé per pettinarli con le dita. "Quindi ora hai deciso che vuoi proteggermi?"

Shorter sbuffò. "Mi sembri in grado di proteggere te stesso benissimo anche da solo," chiarì. "No, credo solo che se ti allontanassi da questa vita saresti più felice."

Le dita di Yut-Lung si bloccarono, e il suo sguardo si abbassò. In quel momento, fu felice che Shorter non potesse vedere la sua espressione. Sì, ovviamente sarebbe stato felice allontanandosi dalla sua famiglia e da quel mondo, ed era qualcosa che stava pianificando di fare da molto tempo. Aveva già obiettivi a lungo termine che non poteva abbandonare, ma l'offerta di Shorter lo fece riflettere, seppur solo per qualche attimo. Non aveva mai avuto, prima di quel momento, la possibilità di allontanarsi; o meglio, mai nessuno gliel'aveva offerta. La sola idea era rassicurante, gli faceva pensare che, forse, qualcuno che ci teneva a lui ci sarebbe potuto essere. Che nella battaglia che stava combattendo non doveva per forza essere da solo.

Ma gli ci vollero pochi secondi per scartare del tutto quell'idea. Scosse la testa. "Non posso, Shorter," rispose. "Non dopo tutto quello che ho sopportato finora. Non posso rinunciare adesso." Stava parlando più per convincere sé stesso che per rispondere a Shorter, per ricordarsi quanto desiderasse vendicarsi dei suoi fratelli, quanto volesse dimostrare di essere in grado di prendere il loro posto e di fare un lavoro migliore del loro.

Si aspettava da Shorter la richiesta di un chiarimento, ma la domanda non arrivò. C'era solo silenzio, l'atmosfera era pacifica, quasi familiare. Yut-Lung si stava occupando dei suoi capelli, assente, e sapeva che Shorter lo stava osservando.

Era già passato qualche minuto quando Yut-Lung sentì il letto scricchiolare, e poi il rumore di passi avvicinarsi a lui. Credeva che Shorter l'avrebbe chiamato, oppure che l'avrebbe affiancato davanti alla finestra, ma non successe nessuna delle due cose. Invece, sentì un paio di braccia circondare il suo corpo, abbracciandolo da dietro, e subito dopo il suo mento appoggiarsi alla sua spalla.

Yut-Lung non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. "Shorter," lo chiamò. "Che stai facendo?"

"Voglio godermi gli ultimi momenti che passo con te" rispose semplicemente.

Yut-Lung tolse le mani dai propri capelli per appoggiarle alle braccia di Shorter. Voleva dirgli che non poteva sapere se erano davvero i loro ultimi momenti, ma preferì non farlo. Per ora, il futuro prevedeva troppe incognite.

In ogni caso, fu Shorter a parlare per lui. "Ehi," iniziò. "Credi che quando tutto questo sarà finito riusciremo a vederci di nuovo?"

Yut-Lung stava pensando la stessa cosa, ma ebbe l'impressione che Shorter l'avesse formulata facendola sembrare più romantica del necessario. "Non dirmi che ti sei innamorato di me."

Shorter scosse la testa. "Non intendevo per forza come amanti. Anche solo... incontrarci. Parlare. Credi che potremo farlo?"

L'espressione di Yut-Lung si fece di nuovo seria. "Ho la sensazione che non avrai più tanta voglia di vedermi dopo quello che succederà oggi."

Shorter sospirò. "Forse sono di parte, ma credo che non faresti questo se non ti fosse imposto."

"E io credo che tu mi stia sopravvalutando" disse Yut-Lung.

Shorter finse di pensarci su. "No, non credo."

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. "Chissà se più tardi avrai tutta questa voglia di scherzare."

Shorter tornò ad appoggiare il mento alla sua spalla. "Perché cerchi di rovinare tutto?" gli domandò retoricamente. "Rilassati. Te l'ho detto, voglio godermi il tempo che mi rimane con te. Se tu non sei della stessa idea, non parlare."

Non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che stava facendo il broncio. Ma, anche se non era del tutto serio, Yut-Lung si ritrovò a riflettere. Pensava che sarebbe stato il caso di ricordare a Shorter quello che stava per succedere visto il suo atteggiamento spensierato, ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se stesse cercando di distogliere l'attenzione da ciò che era successo tra loro la notte prima, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sapeva di non sentirsi a suo agio nelle situazioni intime, ma sperava di aver superato quella sensazione, almeno con Shorter. A quanto pare, non era così semplice.

Persino Shorter percepì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, quindi allentò leggermente l'abbraccio. Lanciò uno sguardo al suo profilo, e notò che non sembrava intenzionato a rispondere. Decise di sciogliere del tutto l'abbraccio, ma quando era sul punto di allontanare le braccia, le dita di Yut-Lung afferrarono i suoi polsi per tenerlo fermo.

"Non andare" gli disse semplicemente.

Shorter rimase sorpreso, ma poi obbedì. Tornò alla posizione di prima, e percepì con piacere che anche Yut-Lung stava cercando di rilassarsi. "Non me ne vado."

Nonostante fosse stato lui a chiedergli di rimanere, Yut-Lung non sembrava riuscire a tranquillizzarsi del tutto. Shorter aspettò qualche secondo, poi provò a cambiare discorso. "Senti," iniziò. "Tu cosa sai del piano?"

Yut-Lung scosse la testa. "Non molto. Non so cosa abbiano intenzione di fare con Ash una volta che l'avranno preso. Io ho solo dato l'idea di usare il ragazzo giapponese per attirarlo." 

Lo sguardo di Shorter si fece cupo. "Si chiama Eiji."

"Eiji. D'accordo."

"Lo so che, ufficialmente, starò lavorando per voi," aggiunse poi Shorter. "Ma sappi che farò qualunque cosa per proteggere Ash e Eiji."

"Te lo sconsiglio, Shorter," rispose Yut-Lung. "Non posso in nessun modo garantire per la tua sicurezza."

"Non importa," si affrettò a chiarire Shorter. "Basto già io a mettermi nei guai per tentare di proteggere qualcuno."

"Sembri sicuro di te stesso" notò Yut-Lung.

Shorter alzò le spalle. "Ho superato situazioni peggiori di questa."

Yut-Lung voleva fargli notare che nessuno dei due conosceva la potenziale gravità della situazione, ma decise di non farlo. Shorter, nonostante le apparenze, era abbastanza intelligente da capirlo da solo. Forse stava solo cercando di infondersi un po' di fiducia.

"Credi che Ash si sia accorto che c'è qualcosa sotto?" domandò quindi Yut-Lung, il suo tono sorprendentemente preoccupato.

Shorter ci pensò su. "Ho avuto l'impressione che fosse così, sì. Insomma, me lo auguro; renderebbe il tutto molto più semplice per noi."

Yut-Lung schioccò la lingua. "Si comporta come un ragazzino, ma il suo istinto e la sua intelligenza sono formidabili. Ora capisco perché mi hanno detto di stare attento."

Shorter rimase zitto per qualche attimo, concordando in silenzio. Poco dopo, sulla sua bocca si dipinse un mezzo sorriso. "Mi ricorda qualcuno."

Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare l'ennesimo sorriso. "Quindi sei uno di quelli che ha sempre la battuta pronta."

"Oh, credevo l'avessi già capito, ormai."

"Viviamo insieme solo da qualche giorno, Shorter, e, onestamente, ho preferito rivolgere la mia attenzione al nostro obiettivo piuttosto che al ragazzo che avevamo già in pugno."

Shorter sospirò. "Così mi ferisci."

Yut-Lung scosse la testa, ma non disse niente.

Shorter ci pensò su per qualche attimo. In effetti, quella dei giorni precedenti non era stata l'atmosfera ideale per sedersi e parlare tranquillamente con qualcuno, amico o nemico che fosse. Yau-Si era troppo timido, e Yut-Lung, beh, era Yut-Lung.

Per qualche minuto, rimasero in silenzio. Shorter sembrava soddisfatto alla semplice idea di stargli vicino, e nemmeno a Yut-Lung dispiaceva. Aveva avuto la tentazione di liberarsi da quell'abbraccio già svariate volte, ma ogni volta l'idea di non sentire più il corpo di Shorter su di lui era abbastanza perché rinunciasse.

Di nuovo, fu Shorter il primo a parlare. "Che ore hai detto che sono?"

"Ora saranno circa le 7:15."

"Va bene," commentò Shorter. "Allora abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo prima che gli altri si sveglino."

Yut-Lung sorrise, quindi decise di liberarsi dall'abbraccio per potersi voltare e guardarlo in faccia. "Perché, vuoi fare ancora sesso?" domandò mentre si appoggiava al davanzale e incrociava le braccia sul petto.

Shorter sembrò sorpreso per un attimo, ma poi sorrise. "Beh, non era quello che avevo in mente," rispose avvicinandosi abbastanza per appoggiare le mani ai lati dei suoi fianchi. "Ma se proprio insisti..." continuò, e fece per avvicinare i loro visi.

Yut-Lung sorrise e appoggiò una mano sul suo petto per fermarlo. "Cos'avevi in mente?"

Shorter non si allontanò, ma il suo sguardo si abbassò sui capelli che ricadevano ancora sulla sua spalla destra. "Posso farti una treccia?"

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia, immaginando di non avere capito bene. "Una treccia, hai detto?"

Shorter alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, e annuì.

Yut-Lung lo guardò curioso. "Sai come si fa?"

Shorter si allontanò leggermente da lui e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. "Mia sorella mi ha insegnato a farle quando aveva ancora i capelli lunghi. È passato un po' di tempo, ma credo di ricordare come si fa."

Yut-Lung seguì il suo sguardo mentre si abbassava di nuovo sui suoi capelli, poi sorrise e alzò le spalle. "Perché no?" Si tolse l'elastico dal polso e si fece una coda bassa, mentre tornava verso il letto. 

Una volta seduto, alzò gli occhi verso Shorter, ancora in piedi vicino alla finestra, che lo guardava entusiasta. "Sul serio?!"

Yut-Lung finì di legarsi i capelli e li lasciò cadere sulla sua schiena. "Sei stato tu a chiedermelo."

Shorter sorrise e lo raggiunse sul letto, quindi si sedette dietro di lui a gambe incrociate. Yut-Lung lo sentì sistemarsi per qualche secondo, poi, improvvisamente, si fermò. Per qualche momento non sentì più alcun rumore, finché un leggero sospiro non sfiorò il suo collo. "D'accordo" lo sentì mormorare qualche centimetro dietro di sé, e sorrise leggermente percependo il suo nervosismo.

Le sue dita furono tra i capelli di Yut-Lung pochi secondi dopo. Li separò abilmente in tre ciocche, quindi si concesse qualche attimo per controllare che fossero tutte uguali. "Così dovrebbe andare" mormorò di nuovo poco dopo.

Iniziò ad intrecciarle lentamente, attentamente, e Yut-Lung si ritrovò a notare quanto il suo tocco fosse delicato. Aveva sempre disprezzato le mani che l'avevano toccato, con le sole eccezioni di quelle di sua madre e, ora, quelle di Shorter.

"Ehi, Yut-Lung" lo chiamò Shorter, la voce solo leggermente più alta rispetto ai mormorii di poco prima.

"Sì?"

"Qual è il tuo colore preferito?"

Yut-Lung rise. "Il mio colore preferito, hai detto?"

"Sì, esatto."

Yut-Lung ebbe l'impulso di scuotere la testa, ma evitò di farlo. Sapeva che sembrava un cliché, ma, realmente, Shorter non smetteva mai di stupirlo. E, beh, dopo tutto quello che era successo tra loro, che motivo aveva di non rispondere a una domanda così innocente? "L'azzurro."

Le dita di Shorter si bloccarono per qualche attimo, come se stesse riflettendo sulla risposta che aveva ricevuto. "Okay," commentò. "Ora puoi farmi una domanda tu."

"Oh, quindi è questo che stiamo facendo?"

"Già."

Yut-Lung si morse il labbro per evitare di ridere di nuovo. "E va bene," accettò, quindi rifletté per qualche attimo. "Perché hai quel taglio di capelli?"

Shorter rise leggermente. "Ho una cicatrice sulla nuca - forse te ne sei accorto - e lì i capelli non crescono. Per un periodo sono stato pelato, poi ho deciso che sarebbe stato figo farmi crescere la cresta." Yut-Lung rifletté, e si ricordò effettivamente di aver sentito qualcosa quando la sua mano si era appoggiata alla testa dell'altro. "Riguardo il colore, beh, probabilmente ero ubriaco quando è successo la prima volta. Poi ho deciso di tenerli così."

"È stata una decisione... interessante," commentò Yut-Lung. "Com'è che ti sei fatto una cicatrice sulla nuca?"

"Ah!" esclamò Shorter. "Una domanda alla volta, prego."

"È rilevante rispetto alla tua ultima risposta."

Shorter rise, quindi tornò a concentrarsi sui capelli che stava ancora intrecciando. "È stato un proiettile."

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. "Oh."

Quella risposta gli era sembrata piuttosto grave, ma Shorter non sembrava percepirla nella stessa maniera; probabilmente vivere in un ambiente del genere significava essere abituati a certi tipi di pericoli, anche se Yut-Lung faceva fatica a immaginarlo.

Le dita di Shorter si bloccarono di nuovo, apparentemente indecise su come procedere. Mormorò una piccola lamentela, poi fece la seconda domanda. "Hai davvero già finito le superiori?"

Yut-Lung immaginò che fosse una delle informazioni che aveva ricevuto su Yau-Si dal suo amico qualche giorno prima. Per stilare il profilo del suo alter-ego non c'era stato bisogno di basarsi più di tanto su di lui, ma quella era effettivamente una cosa che avevano in comune. "Sì, sono diplomato."

Shorter aveva pensato che dovesse essere un informazione che si erano inventati per rendere credibile l'adozione di Yau-Si da parte di Dawson. "Hai 16 anni" commentò, principalmente per ricordare a sé stesso quando incredibile fosse il ragazzo davanti a sé.

"Ho sempre studiato a casa," rispose lui. "L'istruzione non è divisa in anni e non ci sono obblighi di frequenza. Non è stato difficile."

Shorter pensò alla sua licenza media, al fatto che la scuola non fosse mai stata il suo punto forte; nessuna materia. Poi pensò a quante possibilità avrebbe potuto avere Yut-Lung con la mente che si ritrovava, se non fosse stato bloccato nel mondo chiuso e corrotto della mafia. Di nuovo, gli ricordò Ash.

"Immagino che sia così" commentò alla fine. Mentre attendeva la prossima domanda di Yut-Lung, fece una smorfia vedendo il disastro che erano gli ultimi due, forse tre intrecci che aveva fatto. Pensava che si sarebbero sistemati se avesse continuato, ma evidentemente aveva solo peggiorato la situazione. Nadia non aveva mai avuto i capelli così lunghi, accidenti.

"Come hai conosciuto Ash Lynx?"

Rimase sorpreso da quella domanda. "Ash?" rispose. "Beh, non è un granché come storia. Ci siamo incontrati in riformatorio quando lui aveva 14 anni e io 17, credo. Era molto più cupo di come lo vedi adesso, anche se può essere difficile da credere. Tutti dicevano che aveva gli occhi di un demone, ma l'unica cosa a cui pensavo quando lo vedevo era che somigliava piuttosto a un angelo. Ero l'unico che lo trattava come un essere umano, fondamentalmente; forse è per questo che abbiamo fatto amicizia."

"14 anni?" commentò Yut-Lung. "Era ancora sotto il controllo di Golzine, in quel periodo?"

"Sì, esatto" rispose Shorter.

Sentì Yut-Lung ridere leggermente. "Cosa sei, una specie di buon samaritano? Sempre ad occuparti di ragazzini vittime di abusi come noi."

Ormai la treccia era irrecuperabile. "Divertente," commentò. "Nah, in realtà ero solo curioso. Volevo capire perché tutti gli stessero così alla larga quando a me sembrava solo un ragazzino relativamente normale. Diventare amici è stato solo un effetto." Immaginava di non avere bisogno di spiegargli il perché gli venisse naturale cercare di conoscere le persone che gli piacevano, in difficoltà e non. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse umano trattare una persona, chiunque essa fosse, con dignità, anche se doveva ammettere che per loro poteva essere in un certo senso difficile da comprendere.

"Ho fatto un casino," gli comunicò mentre smontava la treccia. "Devo ricominciare."

"Tranquillo, abbiamo ancora tempo."

Si concentrò di nuovo sul separare i capelli nelle stesse tre ciocche, e si dimenticò che era il suo turno di fare la domanda. Fu solo quando Yut-Lung gli rivolse un esigente "Allora?" che tornò in sé.

"Oh, giusto" commentò. Aveva ancora molte piccole curiosità che voleva soddisfare, ma la domanda più importante che aveva avrebbe richiesto una risposta altrettanto precisa, e pensò che forse era meglio farla subito, prima che il loro tempo insieme scadesse. "Tu... che cosa pensi di me?"

Notò che Yut-Lung ebbe l'impulso di voltare il viso verso di lui, ma che poi non lo fece per il bene della già precaria acconciatura che Shorter stava tentando di comporre. "Oh, non hai il diritto di farmi domande del genere dopo aver cambiato discorso dopo la domanda che ti ho fatto poco fa."

Shorter ebbe bisogno di qualche momento per capire a cosa si riferisse, ma poi ricordò. È vero, aveva deliberatamente evitato di fargli sapere se fosse effettivamente innamorato di lui, e la sua rivendicazione aveva senso. "Se ora mi rispondi, dopo puoi chiedermelo."

Sentì Yut-Lung sospirare. "Cosa penso di te, o cosa penso di quello che è successo tra noi?"

Beh, era una domanda legittima. "Avevo pensato che non avessi intenzione di parlare di quello che era successo, ma se per te va bene..."

Rimase zitto per qualche attimo, probabilmente valutando a quale delle due domande rispondere, e a quanti dettagli fosse disposto ad esplicitare.

Passò quasi un minuto intero prima che Shorter sentisse di nuovo la sua voce. "Tu mi incuriosisci," rispose. "Mi conosci da quattro giorni; sono un membro della famiglia che ha ingannato la vostra comunità, sto per rapire il tuo migliore amico, eppure mi tratti come se fossi la cosa più preziosa che tu abbia mai visto. E ora sei qui a farmi domande stupide mentre mi acconci i capelli, e, per quanto lo apprezzi, non posso dire di capirlo."

"Non sono stupide," rispose Shorter. "L'hai detto tu che praticamente non ci conosciamo."

Yut-Lung rise. "Non intendevo dire che devi tentare di cambiare la situazione."

"Beh, tu stai al gioco, se non sbaglio."

"Solo perché non ho niente da perderci."

Shorter si fermò di nuovo. Non aveva mai valutato le cose in questo modo. Sospirò. "Sei così meschino."

"È stata la vita ad insegnarmi ad esserlo."

"Già, beh, ora se vuoi rispondo alla domanda che mi hai fatto prima" offrì Shorter, dato che aveva l'impressione che avrebbe valso anche come risposta a quello che Yut-Lung gli aveva appena detto.

Yut-Lung, però, alzò una mano per fermarlo. "No, non ce n'è bisogno," disse, forse un po' troppo di fretta. "Te ne faccio un'altra."

Shorter sorrise e tornò ad occuparsi dei suoi capelli. Aveva l'impressione che Yut-Lung avesse paura, ma gli venne difficile capire da cosa scaturisse. Forse provava dei sentimenti per lui, ed era preoccupato che la risposta potesse essere negativa; ma era più probabile che non avesse idea di come reagire nel caso la risposta, al contrario, fosse stata positiva. Shorter decise di credere che si trattasse di entrambe le cose.

In ogni caso, gliene era grato. Nemmeno lui era del tutto sicuro dei suoi sentimenti, e probabilmente avrebbe finito per liquidare una domanda con qualche commento generico. Di sicuro non era il momento giusto per parlare di qualcosa di così importante.

"Che cosa pensi di me?"

Di nuovo, le sue parole lo colsero di sorpresa. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Non è praticamente la stessa domanda?"

"No, insomma," rispose Yut-Lung, e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva gli sembrò a corto di parole. "Voglio sapere qual è la tua opinione di me. Voglio sapere perché hai voluto venire a letto con me nonostante tutto, e se quello che hai pensato all'inizio è ancora vero, e... cose del genere."

Shorter sorrise. "Non riesci proprio a spiegartelo, eh?"

Yut-Lung non disse niente.

"Te l'ho detto, ho pensato che fossi bellissimo," rispose sinceramente. "E sì, lo penso ancora, e ne sono convinto sempre di più." Sospirò. "Ogni momento che passa. Sono consapevole di ciò che hai fatto in passato e di ciò che probabilmente farai in futuro, almeno in parte; però mi hai dato occasione di vedere anche quello che sei veramente, e per questo non me la sento di considerarti colpevole."

Smise di parlare per qualche attimo per concentrarsi sulla treccia, che aveva ormai concluso. Yut-Lung non disse niente, aspettandosi forse che continuasse a parlare. E Shorter aveva ancora molte cose da dire, ma non era sicuro che fosse quello il momento giusto. Ma poi pensò che non era certo che si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo dopo quel giorno, e che non era certo che avrebbero ancora avuto occasione di parlare a cuore aperto come stavano facendo ora, e quel pensiero fu l'incentivo di cui aveva bisogno.

"E ora come ora non riesco a smettere di pensare a quello che è successo la notte scorsa," confessò. "Abbiamo fatto sesso, ed è stato incredibile, ma non mi è bastato. Voglio toccarti ancora, baciarti ancora. Ed è qualcosa che non mi era mai capitato di sentire con nessun altro; non così intensamente."

Cazzo, era sembrata in tutto e per tutto una dichiarazione.

La treccia era pronta per essere legata, ma Shorter non voleva permettere a Yut-Lung di voltarsi verso di lui, non ancora, quindi le sue dita rimasero ferme.

Yut-Lung si strinse nelle spalle. "Shorter..." iniziò. "Non credo che sia il momento giusto per..."

"Lo so," tagliò corto. "Lo so, non devi dire niente."

Yut-Lung accolse quella proposta.

Più pensava a quello che aveva appena detto, più si sentiva uno stupido. Era consapevole che non fosse ancora il momento per parlarne, ed era consapevole che probabilmente erano tutte cose che Yut-Lung aveva capito da solo. Quindi perché le aveva dette ad alta voce?

Scosse la testa, deciso a cambiare discorso. "Hai un elastico?"

Yut-Lung sembrava altrettanto desideroso di parlare d'altro. "Certo," rispose togliendosi dal polso uno di quelli che portava e porgendolo a Shorter. "Com'è venuta?"

"Non troppo male," rispose Shorter mentre legava l'estremità tentando di non rovinare il lavoro compiuto. "Finito!" annunciò qualche istante dopo.

Yut-Lung l'afferrò con le mani per portarla davanti a sé e osservarla. "Oh, non è male" commentò.

"Davvero?" domandò Shorter incredulo mentre Yut-Lung voltava il busto per poterlo guardare.

Yut-Lung sorrise, la treccia ancora tra le mani. "Sì, davvero," rispose. "Mi piacciono le trecce, ma non ho mai voglia di farmele quando sono da solo. Quindi grazie."

Shorter si limitò a rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso.

A quel punto, Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi dell'orologio. "Credo che sia ora di andare, almeno per me. Non voglio che Ash si insospettisca vedendomi scendere più tardi del solito."

"Oh, quindi dato che io di solito mi sveglio tardi," notò Shorter mentre Yut-Lung si alzava. "Ho il permesso di stare qui un po' di più e guardarti mentre ti cambi."

Yut-Lung aprì l'armadio. "Sarebbe davvero di cattivo gusto, però sì, teoricamente puoi farlo."

Shorter appoggiò le mani al materasso, soddisfatto, e si concesse ancora qualche minuto prima di uscire da quella stanza e tornare alla realtà. Sperava solo che nessuno lo vedesse uscire dalla stanza di Yut-Lung.

Notò che Yut-Lung, dopo essersi infilato un paio di jeans, aveva preso un maglione nero, e si rese conto che non l'aveva mai visto vestito di nero. Ancora una volta, si sorprese dei dettagli che notava di lui senza rendersene conto.

Quando Yut-Lung fu completamente vestito e pressoché pronto per andarsene, Shorter decise che era il momento di alzarsi a sua volta.

Yut-Lung lo notò, quindi prese la sua canotta e la sua felpa, che aveva sistemato il giorno prima sull'appendiabiti, e glieli diede.

Shorter li prese, ma la sua espressione era pensierosa. Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia, curioso. "Che c'è che non va?"

Shorter aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse. Yut-Lung piegò la testa, ancora più curioso. Shorter lanciò la felpa sul letto per potersi infilare la canotta, come per tentare di sviare la sua attenzione, ma Yut-Lung non aveva intenzione di lasciar perdere.

Shorter se ne accorse, quindi incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Okay, lo so che hai detto che non sai niente del piano," iniziò. "Ma... credi che ti faranno fare ancora... insomma..." concluse, gesticolando verso il letto.

Yut-Lung sorrise vedendo il suo atteggiamento. Avevano parlato già un bel po' di volte di quello che aveva passato, anche esplicitamente, eppure era ancora preoccupato di ferire i suoi sentimenti. "È passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta, quindi non saprei. Ma dato che stanno lavorando con Golzine, che possiede uno dei giri di prostituzione minorili più ramificato di tutto lo Stato, credo che ci siano buone probabilità che succeda."

L'espressione di Shorter tornò seria. "Potrebbero consegnarti proprio a lui?"

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto e alzò le spalle, in un tentativo forse troppo evidente di far sembrare la faccenda più semplice di quello che era. "Non lo escluderei."

Shorter strinse le mani a pugno, ma non disse niente. "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare ai tuoi fratelli?" domandò mentre afferrava la felpa per infilarsela.

"Non sarebbe il mio turno di fare domande?"

"Non devi rispondere, se non vuoi."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi perché non avesse previsto quella risposta. Nella sua vita era stato costretto a fare qualsiasi cosa, ed era solo naturale che il suo risentimento fosse cresciuto sempre di più. Ma Shorter non smetteva di dargli la possibilità di scegliere, e per qualche motivo il suo atteggiamento gli faceva venire voglia di assecondarlo, qualunque fosse la situazione.

"Non so ancora in che modo, ma voglio che muoiano," rispose quindi sinceramente. "Voglio esserne io la causa, ovviamente, e, soprattutto, voglio essere presente quando succederà. Poi prenderò il loro posto."

Shorter mise le mani nelle tasche della felpa. "Beh, spero sinceramente che tu ci riesca" si limitò a rispondere, quindi decise che era il momento di andarsene. Si chiese per un attimo se avesse portato qualcosa in stanza la sera prima, e quando ricordò che la risposta era negativa fece per avviarsi verso la porta.

Ma, poco prima di afferrare la maniglia, si bloccò. Pensò che sarebbe stato il caso di salutare Yut-Lung come si deve, ma non aveva chiaro in cosa dovesse consistere quel "come si deve". Fece per voltarsi verso di lui, ma Yut-Lung lo precedette.

"Shorter," lo chiamò mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lui. "Lo sai che fuori di qui tornerà tutto come prima, vero?"

Non era la frase d'arrivederci che desiderava, ma immaginò che non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi niente di diverso. "Lo so, non ti preoccupare."

Non fece quasi in tempo a finire la frase che la mano sinistra di Yut-Lung si fece strada tra il suo collo e la sua nuca. Ebbe appena il tempo di rendersene conto prima che le labbra di Yut-Lung si legassero alle sue per un bacio casto ma, ancora prima che potesse razionalmente dare il comando, il suo corpo reagì istintivamente. Gli circondò il busto con le braccia, e non appena Yut-Lung si avvicinò per rubargli il secondo bacio, la lingua di Shorter tentò di farsi strada tra le sue labbra. Yut-Lung glielo concesse senza esitazione, mentre le sue braccia andavano a circondare le sue spalle. Il desiderio che aveva soppresso per tutte quelle ore stava tornando a farsi sentire prepotentemente, e dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non spingere Yut-Lung sul letto e strappargli i vestiti di dosso.

Yut-Lung, dal canto suo, ebbe occasione di verificare quanto di vero ci fosse nelle sue affermazioni di poco prima, e si rese completamente conto di quanto si fosse impegnato per trattenersi fino a quel momento. I suoi baci erano avidi ma anche lunghi e appassionati, e le sue braccia lo stringevano a sé quasi come se il solo pensiero di vederlo allontanarsi lo terrorizzasse. Yut-Lung non lo credeva possibile, ma tutte le sensazioni estranee che aveva provato la sera prima stavano tornando a dominare la sua mente, e ricambiare la foga di Shorter gli stava venendo del tutto naturale.

Aveva intenzione di dargli uno, al massimo due baci come saluto, prima di vederlo sparire dietro la porta. Non si aspettava che Shorter avrebbe reagito così entusiasticamente, e di sicuro non si aspettava di rimanerne così coinvolto. Evidentemente, Shorter non era stato l'unico a trattenersi nelle ultime ore.

Ma ora il loro tempo era quasi scaduto, e non potevano permettersi di indugiare oltre. Per questo, Yut-Lung appoggiò le mani alle spalle di Shorter, e allontanò il viso da lui quanto bastava perché le loro labbra si staccassero. I loro sguardo si incontrarono per qualche secondo, prima che i loro corpi si allontanassero del tutto.

"Vai" disse alla fine Yut-Lung, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo viso.

Shorter esitò per qualche attimo, poi annuì. Aprì la porta e, dopo essersi sporto appena per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno in corridoio, si lasciò la stanza di Yut-Lung alle spalle.

Yut-Lung richiuse la porta, quindi vi si appoggiò con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Il suo sguardo si spostò dal letto ancora sfatto alla finestra, poi ai pochi vestiti ancora da risistemare nell'armadio. Infine, prese tra le mani la treccia che Shorter gli aveva fatto, e, osservandola, si rese conto che la stanza sembrava improvvisamente vuota.

E, soprattutto, che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per svegliarsi in quel modo tutte le mattine.

 

***

 

Erano passate ormai parecchie ore, e Shorter non era ancora sicuro di come procedere, in più di un senso. Anche l'ora di pranzo era passata, e dell'intenzione di partire ancora nemmeno l'ombra. Ogni momento che passava, era sempre più irrequieto, e quella sensazione si tradusse nel bisogno di muoversi continuamente, per la casa e fuori in giardino. Ogni volta che incrociava Ash era sul punto di supplicarlo di andarsene da quella casa il più presto possibile, ma era costretto a ripensarci all'ultimo momento. La presenza di Yut-Lung incombeva quasi sempre su di lui, e anche quando non sembrava così, Shorter non poteva escludere la possibilità che la casa fosse disseminata di cimici, nel migliore dei casi. Sperava davvero, che Ash avesse intenzione di partire all'improvviso per non dare tempo a nessuno di trovare un modo per fermarli, e che per questo non avesse ancora detto niente nemmeno a Shorter.

Ma, come se non bastasse, l'incolumità dei suoi compagni non era l'unico pensiero che lo preoccupava in quel momento. Era consapevole che non era il caso di indugiare la sua attenzione su pensieri simili, ma non era così semplice. Yut-Lung gli aveva detto che, usciti da quella stanza, le cose sarebbero tornate come prima, e Shorter era consapevole che stesse parlando sul serio e che avesse tutte le intenzioni di rimanere fedele a quelle parole, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva immaginare che dopo un'esperienza del genere l'atmosfera potesse tornare come quella dei giorni precedenti.

Ma, beh, probabilmente il problema era solo suo dato che ogni volta che incrociava Yut-Lung, l'altro non aveva altro da offririgli se non sguardi freddi - o un timido sorriso, nel caso altre persone fossero presenti. Non riuscì a decidere se dovesse trovarlo sorprendente oppure no.

E, cazzo, questa situazione lo stava impattando più di quanto avrebbe voluto, suo malgrado.

Una volta messo piede sul terrazzo si fermò per qualche secondo accanto alla sua sedia preferita, per poi decidere che non era in vena di sedersi. Fece ancora qualche passo prima di raggiungere la ringhiera e appoggiarsi, con nient'altro di utile da fare se non osservare il tramonto. Sospirò. Quand'è che era arrivata la sera?

Non ci volle molto - o forse sì? Era da un bel po' che non controllava l'orologio - prima che qualcuno arrivasse a chiamarlo per la cena. Immaginò che in un contesto del genere Yut-Lung non avesse bisogno di mascherare più di tanto la sua presenza, ma Shorter rimase comunque sorpreso quando riuscì a percepire, anche se fievolemente, i suoi passi.

"La cena è pronta" gli comunicò con il tono distaccato che Shorter aveva sperato di non sentire più.

Shorter voltò la testa abbastanza per poterlo guardare. Stava per dirgli che sarebbe arrivato, ma si rese improvvisamente conto che, stranamente, il suo stomaco non sembrava particolarmente eccitato a quella notizia. "Non ho molta fame."

Yut-Lung lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi allontanò lo sguardo. "I tuoi amici si insospettirebbero se non ti presentassi a tavola," gli fece notare. Fece per andarsene, ma poi tornò a guardarlo. Sulla sua bocca si dipinse un piccolo sorriso. "Non sembri molto in forma, credo sia meglio che tu ti riprenda un po' in vista di stasera."

Shorter raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò completamente verso di lui, ma Yut-Lung scomparve prima che potesse chiedergli un chiarimento.

Suo malgrado, quelle parole avevano fatto in modo che i suoi pensieri si indirizzassero verso ciò che era successo la sera prima; era evidente, però, che il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto voleva essere tutt'altro che malizioso.

 

***

 

Sfortunatamente, ma non inaspettatamente, non ci vollero più di una decina di minuti perché Shorter comprendesse a pieno il significato delle parole di Yut-Lung.

Successe tutto incredibilmente in fretta. Un attimo prima, Max si era alzato in fretta e furia dal tavolo urlando a chiunque fosse dall'altra parte del cellulare di non fare del male a sua moglie e a suo figlio; un attimo dopo, Ash stava chiedendo a Yut-Lung di prestargli qualsiasi arma da fuoco Dawson tenesse in casa, evidentemente intenzionato ad assistere Max nel salvataggio della sua famiglia.

Max non aveva esitato a minacciare senza mezzi termini chiunque stesse tenendo in ostaggio la sua famiglia, ma una volta spento il cellulare la sua espressione si fece cupa. Alzò lo sguardo verso Ash. "Ash..." iniziò.

"Li ho sentiti," tagliò corto Ash. "Vogliono che ci sia anch'io, non è vero? Sembra che tornare a New York non sarà così semplice."

"Mi dispiace..." si limitò a dire Max, mentre la sua espressione si faceva sempre più angosciata.

"Non dirlo nemmeno," lo rimproverò Ash, mentre Yut-Lung tornava con la pistola da caccia di Dawson. "E datti una calmata."

Una volta caricati i proiettili, si rivolse agli altri. "Voi state tutti qui," disse, e suonò piuttosto come un ordine. Il suo sguardo si soffermò su Eiji. "Non uscite da qui, per nessun motivo. Se non torniamo entro domani, chiamate la polizia."

Ibe cercò di protestare, ma Ash non volle sentire ragioni.

Prima di andare, però, mentre gli altri si disperdevano, si avvicinò a Shorter. "Anche tu starai qui, va bene?"

Shorter, che era pronto ad accompagnarlo, gli mandò uno sguardo confuso. "Cosa?! E perché?"

Ash scosse la testa. "C'è qualcosa di strano," spiegò. "Se avessero voluto tenderci una trappola, avrebbe avuto più senso attaccare quando siamo tutti insieme. Ma se vogliono separarci, è probabile che anche quei due siano in pericolo," concluse, mandando un'occhiata ad Eiji e Ibe, impegnati a discutere animatamente qualche metro più avanti. "Quindi tu rimani qui e controlla la situazione per me, d'accordo?"

Shorter non disse niente, limitandosi a mandare un'altra occhiata in direzione di Ibe ed Eiji, e Ash lo prese come un tacito accordo.

Un attimo dopo, Ash richiuse la porta di casa dietro di sé e raggiunse Max, già dietro al volante.

Shorter non riuscì a spostare il suo sguardo dalla porta per qualche secondo. In casa regnava un silenzio tombale. La testa gli girava, ancora di più di quanto avesse fatto nell'arco dell'intera giornata, e l'idea di continuare a fissare il legno lavorato della porta era molto più allettante rispetto a quella di dover affrontare lo sguardo delle persone rimaste.

Fu solo quando sentì il rumore di passi sempre più lontani, diretti verso il salotto, che si permise di voltarsi. L'unico rimasto nell'atrio era Yut-Lung, fianco appoggiato allo stipite della porta che portava al soggiorno, attenzione rivolta verso Eiji e Ibe, che si stavano sedendo sul divano.

Shorter si ritrovò stranamente sollevato all'idea che nessuno stesse prestando attenzione a lui. A quanto pare, la paranoia che qualcuno - Ash in particolare - avesse già dedotto che stava lavorando con il nemico l'aveva influenzato più di quanto avesse pensato. Evidentemente, nessuno se ne era accorto. Ash l'aveva addirittura lasciato a controllare la situazione in casa, a controllare che non accadesse niente a Eiji, e non era certo il momento di lasciarsi prendere dal panico. Mentre tirava un lungo respiro per tentare di calmarsi, dal salotto giunsero le voci di Eiji e Ibe. Si avvicinò per cercare di capire cosa stesse dicendo, ma non appena fu sulla soglia si rese conto che stavano parlando in giapponese.

Yut-Lung, accanto a lui, schioccò la lingua. "Capisci quello che dicono?"

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia. "Come potrei?"

Yut-Lung non distolse lo sguardo da loro. "Non lo so, sono tuoi amici."

Shorter strinse gli occhi, non capendo se dovesse prenderlo sul serio. "L'amicizia non funziona proprio così."

Yut-Lung non disse niente.

Shorter incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Non stanno tramando niente, se è questo che ti preoccupa."

"Non credo che potrebbero attuare un piano di fuga efficace nemmeno se lo volessero," rispose freddamente. "Ma detesto non capire quello che dicono."

"E tu, allora?" rimandò Shorter. "Sei così ricco e istruito, nessuno ti ha mai insegnato il giapponese?"

Yut-Lung si rimise dritto in piedi. "Non era il tuo turno di fare domande" rispose, e prima che Shorter potesse controbattere, si avviò verso i due seduti a pochi metri da loro.

Shorter trattenne a stento un sorriso, poi ebbe l'impulso di prendersi a pugni da solo. Yut-Lung lo faceva sentire come una ragazzina delle medie con una cotta, e ci riusciva anche mentre la vita dei suoi amici era in grave pericolo e lui era sul punto di tradire imperdonabilmente la loro fiducia.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci oltre, perché ancora prima che Yut-Lung li avesse raggiunti, Eiji e Ibe si erano rimessi in piedi. Eiji si diresse verso Shorter, passandogli accanto per raggiungere le scale che portavano al piano di sopra. "È meglio chiudere tutte le finestre e le porte" spiegò.

Shorter annuì. "Sì, buona idea."

Quando anche Ibe si allontanò per poter serrare anche le altre stanze del piano terra, sul viso di Yut-Lung si dipinse un sorriso beffardo. "Ash ha già capito tutto, e non è successo ancora niente," commentò. "È davvero incredibile."

Shorter strinse una mano a pugno. "Quindi siete anche dietro all'assalto a casa di Max. Quanto spregevoli potete..."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi su di lui, e le parole gli morirono in gola. "A quanto pare però nemmeno Ash è riuscito a capire TUTTO," continuò, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava. "Non riesco a credere che ti abbia lasciato qui di sua iniziativa, sono così felice che potrei piangere."

Shorter strinse i denti. "Bastardo," commentò. "Davvero non hai intenzione di rinunciare, vero?"

Si aspettava che Yut-Lung avrebbe riso, che l'avrebbe chiamato "sentimentale", "ingenuo" o cazzate del genere. Ma, al contrario, la sua espressione si fece seria, mentre i suoi occhi neri puntarono dritti a quelli di Shorter, come se riuscisse a vedere anche attraverso le lenti oscurate dei suoi occhiali. "Perché, speravi ancora di potermi convincere?"

Shorter si tolse gli occhiali per potersi massaggiare lo spazio tra gli occhi. "Non so cosa sto sperando, onestamente. Sto solo cercando di far correre a quei due meno pericoli possibili."

Yut-Lung scosse la testa. "Te l'ho già detto, non ci saranno cambiamenti al piano," ribadì. Esitò. "Ti sono grato per quello che hai fatto per me, ma questo piano è troppo importante. Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo fallire per una sola persona."

Shorter aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Non devi farlo per me, ma per loro."

"Perché ti importa così tanto di questi due?!" sbottò all'improvviso, stando però attento a non alzare troppo la voce. "Li conoscerai sì e no da un mese!"

"E non è abbastanza?" rimandò Shorter. Quando notò che Yut-Lung non sapeva come rispondere, scosse la testa. "Ash me li ha affidati, quindi a maggior ragione voglio fare tutto quello che serve per proteggerli. A costo della mia vita."

Yut-Lung sembrò arrabbiato per un attimo, poi si prese qualche secondo per calmarsi. "Shorter, non devi farlo," disse, quasi sussurrando. "Tu non c'entri niente, non vogliono te. Non c'è motivo di mettere in pericolo la tua incolumità per-"

La conversazione fu interrotta da Eiji, che fu il primo a raggiungerli di nuovo in salotto. "Fatto," annunciò. "Immagino che ora dovremmo solo aspettare che Ash e Max tornino."

Shorter annuì. "Ash ha detto di chiamare la polizia solo nel caso non tornino, quindi è meglio non fare niente per ora."

Ibe tornò in salotto a sua volta, quindi si accomodarono tutti, evidentemente irrequieti ma anche impossibilitati a fare qualcosa di utile.

Yut-Lung fu l'unico a rimanere in piedi. Rimase zitto per qualche attimo, per poi commentare: "Sembrate tutti così stressati, lasciate che vi prepari qualcosa."

Ibe lo ringraziò, e Shorter lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre camminava verso la cucina. Sospirò, ritrovandosi a pensare alla loro conversazione di poco prima. Gli aveva implicitamente detto di ritenere la sua persona meno importante della riuscita del piano, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava turbato all'idea che potesse succedergli qualcosa. Si chiese se, una volta finito tutto, sarebbero riusciti a parlare a cuore aperto di qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro. Del resto, però, come faceva ad essere sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia dopo quello che stava per fare?

"C'è da sperare che non lo guardi in quel modo anche quando è davanti a lui."

La voce di Eiji lo riportò alla realtà. Si voltò verso i due seduti sul divano, confuso. "Uh?"

Ibe continuò. "Già, l'abbiamo già esposto ieri sera davanti a lui, e se Yau-Si si accorgesse anche di come lo guarda lo prenderebbe per un depravato."

Shorter aprì la bocca per controbattere, ma la richiuse quando si rese conto che il colore che le sue guance stavano prendendo non l'avrebbero reso credibile. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e distolse lo sguardo. "È davvero così evidente?"

"Sembri una ragazzina delle medie che ha una cotta per il ragazzo più popolare della scuola" commentò Ibe, accompagnato dalla leggera risata di Eiji.

Yut-Lung, dalla cucina, stava molto probabilmente prestando attenzione all'intera conversazione, ma a Shorter ormai non interessava più. Si coprì la faccia con le mani per sembrare disperato; lo era davvero. "Voglio dire, l'avete visto?!" domandò retoricamente.

Eiji rise di nuovo. "Secondo me è meglio che ci rinunci," gli consigliò scherzosamente. "È troppo innocente per te."

Se solo sapessi quanto ti sbagli, pensò Shorter.

"E tu, allora?" disse invece, mentre sulla sua faccia si dipingeva un sorriso divertito. "Non pensi di essere anche tu troppo innocente per Ash?"

Shorter non aveva mai visto il viso di nessuno cambiare colore così velocemente. "Ash?!" esclamò Eiji agitando le mani, mentre Ibe rideva sotto i baffi accanto a lui. "Perché dovresti tirare in ballo Ash? Non è che io sia-"

Yut-Lung rientrò in salotto con un vassoio, e Eiji smise di parlare. "Scusate, ho interrotto qualcosa?" domandò cortesemente Yut-Lung.

Shorter si mise a ridere. "Tranquillo, scherzavo," chiarì. "Ma che Ash abbia un carattere difficile è risaputo. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve con lui."

Eiji lo guardò curioso, poi aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa. La richiuse poco dopo. Quindi, mentre Yut-Lung appoggiava il vassoio sul tavolo, si voltò verso Ibe. "La smetta di ridere, Ibe-san!"

Ibe rise più forte.

Yut-Lung sorrise a sua volta, prese una delle tazzine e la porse per primo a Ibe. Lui smise di ridere, si asciugò velocemente le lacrime e lo prese. "Grazie mille," gli disse. "Qui stiamo cercando di sdrammatizzare, ma abbiamo davvero bisogno di rilassarci."

"Sì, l'avevo immaginato," commentò Yut-Lung mentre porgeva la seconda a Eiji. "Non c'è di che."

Fece per versarne una terza anche per Shorter, ma lui lo fermò con un gesto della mano. "Grazie, ma non ne ho voglia."

Yut-Lung gli sorrise, ma non era il solito sorriso gentile di Yau-Si. "Molto bene." Detto questo, si voltò verso Ibe, come per indicare a Shorter di fare lo stesso.

Lui lo fece, e non appena appoggiò lo sguardo sul viso dell'uomo, si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava. Ma, prima ancora che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la tazzina di Ibe cadde a terra, le dita della sua mano apparentemente immobilizzate.

"Ibe-san!" esclamò Eiji, prima di appoggiare la propria tazzina e avvicinarsi all'uomo, il cui intero corpo sembrava improvvisamente addormentato.

Shorter si alzò per avvicinarsi a sua volta, ma Yut-Lung lo precedette. Con pochi, silenziosi passi fu dietro ad Eiji, troppo occupato a cercare di capire cosa fosse successo a Ibe per accorgersene. "Ehi-" iniziò Shorter, ma, in un attimo, Yut-Lung aveva fatto la sua mossa.

In quel momento, anche il corpo di Eiji cadde, apparentemente addormentato, tra le braccia di Yut-Lung. Solo in quel momento Shorter notò l'ago che stava tenendo in mano.

"Ma che cazzo...!" esclamò Shorter avvicinandosi.

Yut-Lung si inginocchiò per riuscire a sostenere meglio il peso di Eiji. "Gli ho tolto l'abilità di movimento," spiegò. "Non può muovere braccia, gambe o parlare." Usò per toccare un altro punto della sua pelle, stavolta accanto agli occhi. "Ora non può neppure vedere..." Di nuovo, ne toccò un altro poco più indietro. "... o sentire. È come una bambola, immobile e privo di sensi."

Yut-Lung lasciò il suo corpo steso sulla moquette, quindi si rialzò. Shorter non riuscì a far altro che guardare la scena inorridito e impotente. Conosceva l'agopuntura, ovviamente, ma non aveva mai visto nessuno usarla in quel modo.

"Per Ibe, invece, è diverso," continuò Yut-Lung, indicando l'uomo ancora steso sul divano. "Ho mescolato le droghe in modo che non riuscisse a muoversi o parlare, però è ancora cosciente, e può sentire e vedere tutto," spiegò, quindi mise una mano sulla sua spalla e l'altra sulla sua schiena per metterlo a sedere. "Quindi ha visto e sentito tutto quello che è successo. Sa che sei un traditore."

Yut-Lung non era molto forte fisicamente, ma era riuscito a manovrare i corpi inermi di Ibe ed Eiji con estrema facilità. Shorter si chiese quante volte avesse fatto una cosa simile.

Yut-Lung si sedette accanto a Ibe e avvicinò il viso al suo, per essere sicuro che sentisse bene. Shorter notò come gli occhi di Ibe cercavano debolmente di spostarsi sul viso del ragazzo.

"Vede, signor Ibe," iniziò. "Non possiamo proprio portarla con noi. In compenso, però, ci prenderemo Eiji. Se vuole rivederlo, deve dire ad Ash e Max di andare a Chinatown e incontrare Hua-Lung, mio fratello. Se non succederà al più presto, beh," mandò un'occhiata a Eiji, steso sul pavimento. "Il ragazzo finirà nelle grinfie di Dino Golzine. La prossima volta che lo rivedrà avrà ancora la sua vita, ma non la sua innocenza." Si rialzò, e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "L'effetto della droga ci metterà circa un'ora a svanire. Dopo, sentirà un forte dolore, e quello ci metterà una giornata intera ad andarsene." La sua espressione tornò seria. "Ha capito bene? Si assicuri di riferire tutto ad Ash."

In quel momento, Suk-Leui entrò nella stanza. "La macchina è qui, signorino."

Yut-Lung annuì, poi si rivolse a Shorter. "È ora di andare. Tu prendi Eiji."

Shorter obbedì, felice che i suoi occhiali da sole impedissero a Yut-Lung di vedere quanto fosse agitato. Prese in braccio Eiji, stando attento a non fargli male, e prima di seguire Yut-Lung si rivolse a Ibe. "Mi dispiace, signor Ibe," gli disse. "Ma le prometto una cosa: proteggerò Eiji, a costo di mettere in pericolo la mia stessa vita. Non lascerò che qualcuno gli faccia del male."

"Shorter!" lo chiamò Yut-Lung dalla soglia di casa. "Avanti."

Shorter strinse i denti e lo seguì. La treccia che gli aveva fatto lui stesso si muoveva morbida al vento, il colore dei suoi capelli solo leggermente più chiaro del maglione che si era messo quella mattina, ma nettamente in contrasto con il violetto acceso dell'elastico per capelli che portava. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di guardarlo illuminato solo dalla luce della luna, e notò come i suoi occhi avessero assunto una sfumatura violacea. Per qualche attimo, non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso, come incantato.

Solo il sorriso di Yut-Lung riuscì a far spostare la sua attenzione. "Che c'è, stai avendo dei ripensamenti?"

Shorter abbassò lo sguardo su Eiji, poi lo alzò di nuovo. "No," rispose. "Ma come ho già detto, non ho intenzione di lasciarlo solo nemmeno per un momento. Ti do la mia parola."

Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare una piccola risata. "Chissà se sarai abbastanza forte da riuscirci." Detto questo, salì in macchina.

Shorter prese un profondo respiro e strinse Eiji tra le braccia. Mise piede nell'auto, e lasciò che la portiera si chiudesse dietro di lui.

 

***


End file.
